·El caso del callejón·
by Underword
Summary: Una noche incierta, un asesinato ocurre en plena madrugada, sólo el silencio más el murmullo de la ciudad aún despierta fueron testigos…un crimen ocurrió, resultado: una muerte fatal y alguien quedó detenido. Todo esto pasó en pleno callejón sin salida. Un caso simple, pero difícil de resolver…nada se escapará de nuestro querido Ace Attorney ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1: el crimen

**·El caso del callejón·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Una noche incierta, un asesinato ocurre en plena madrugada, sólo el silencio más el murmullo de la ciudad aún despierta fueron testigos…un crimen ocurrió, resultado: una muerte fatal y alguien quedó detenido. Todo esto pasó en pleno callejón sin salida. Un caso simple, pero difícil de resolver…nada se escapará de nuestro querido Ace Attorney ¿o sí?

**Género: Suspenso/ Crimen/ Aventura/ Humor/ Romance. Ocurre después del Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: Klavier x Apollo. NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix).**

**Advertencia: el crimen junto con la escena y la recreación es mío, totalmente ficticio, si tiene una similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Muerte de un personaje. Violencia.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen, son obras de Shu Takumi y Capcom.**

**N/A: Hola, todos. Aquí les tengo un fic de Ace Attorney con un crimen para resolver, es la primera vez que escribo una historia policial, dado que he jugado el video juego en sí y he visto varios animés y series de detectives, voy a ser mi mayor esfuerzo para ser una mejor obra. Espero que les sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura. Y para que lo vean, ya están advertidos y si les toma la sorpresa de algo…pues, se los advertí XD!**

**Decidí hacer al estilo del video juego y sólo para darle aire como si estuvieran jugando Ace Attorney jeje.**

**Aclaración Trucy y Apollo saben que son hermanos y que son hijos de Lamiroir, o sea, Thalassa Gramarye.**

* * *

**·El caso del callejón·**

**Día 1**

**El crimen**

_Uff…uff…uff_

_BIIIIPP! BIIIP!_

_Cada sonido, cada paso, cada respiración, cada latir del corazón…_

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

_Forma parte de una extraña melodía entonada en la ciudad que nunca duerme._

_Uff…uff…uff_

_Una ciudad que oculta muchos secretos, evoca un sin números de historias en un eco emitido en las calles interminables. _

_Una ciudad que de día es brillante, despierta en cada horario matutino incluso en las noches. Sin embargo, toda ciudad oculta secretos aún más oscuros que siguen siendo desconocidos para nuestros habitantes._

_Secretos en los que muchos no han vivido para contarlo, una vez que los conocieron y otros, han tenido poco valor para mencionarlo._

_Uff…uuuff….uf…uf…_

_Todo esto pasó y seguirá pasando…_

_BANG!_

_Y-yo…p-por…q-ue…_

_Devorados por la misma oscuridad, despiertos en una mañana incierta…_

_En un callejón sin salida._

* * *

**25 de Julio, 10:05 a.m.**

**Agencia Polivalente Wright**

Ha pasado unas semanas desde que Phoenix ha tomado un caso, hasta ahora no ha tenido ningún cliente para atender así que se mantenía ocupado con el papeleo que había dejado pendiente. No lo consideraba vacaciones, como todo abogado debía realizar sus deberes.

Por suerte, Athena Cykes, su actual ayudante y una de sus alumnos se tomó la molestia en ayudarle, debido que, Trucy se encontraba ahora mismo en su escuela.

Ya son las 10 y era extraño que Apollo, su otro alumno, no haya venido al trabajo aún.

-No se preocupe, jefe. Estoy segura que Pollo vendrá tarde o temprano, él nunca falta en el trabajo –le aseguró Athena para luego regresar a su labor.

Aún así, Apollo nunca llega tarde a la agencia, ni aunque no le pusiera trabajo. Al menos que haya tenido problema técnico con su bicicleta o haya tenido un mal día para madrugar.

Pero, mientras estaba en sus divagaciones un anuncio proveniente de la televisión los puso en alerta.

"…**Noticia de último minuto. Esta mañana cerca del Parque People, los vecinos se vieron enterados al encontrar el cuerpo muerto de una joven adolescente de 18 años…"**

-Es una pena para la pobre –comentó Athena con indignación. El abogado sintió lo mismo, el crimen parecía no tener piedad alguna.

"**Según la policía, identificaron a la joven…se trata de Juniper Woods una estudiante de Themis Legal Academy…"**

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? –pronunciaron Athena y Wright completamente shockeados por la noticia, Athena inmediatamente dejó la mesa de trabajo para acercarse a la televisión. Phoenix lo mismo, a pesar de no ver su rostro, podía sospechar que Athena quería ver con más atención la noticia, para ver si era una especie de broma (aunque dudo que lo sea, viniendo de las noticias) o si su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada.

"…**fue hallada por dos personas que paseaban en el callejón, en plena madrugada cerca de las 6 de la mañana…los forenses están realizando la autopsia del crimen tratando de identificar la estimada hora de la muerte y la causa de esta…"**

La imagen se veía precipitada por la cantidad de gente retenida por la policía, pero podía identificar algunos forenses en la escena del crimen. Entre ellos, no se tardó en reconocer a Ema Skye realizando su investigación.

Ninguno articuló alguna palabra, al ver que la presentadora iba a decir algo más. Una parte de Phoenix tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, por una extraña razón, sentía que lo que iba a anunciar le daría nudo en el estómago.

"**mientras continúa con la investigación, la policía ha detenido al único sospechoso que se encontraba en la escena del crimen. Se trata del novio de la victima, el abogado defensor que trabaja en la agencia de Phoenix Wright…Apollo Justice"**

-¡A-Apollo! –exclamó. Esto debía ser una ilusión, una broma de mal gusto. Apollo nunca haría algo así, sobre todo a alguien como Juniper, después de todo, ellos estaban saliendo, si mal no recordaba.

-¡No pu-puede ser! ¡Él no! –

"…**Hasta nuevo aviso el acusado quedará detenido en el Centro de Detención de Los Ángeles y se está procesando el juicio en su contra…"**

Ninguno de ellos han dicho algo al respecto, la noticia les cayó encima como un baño de agua helada. Tampoco han hecho algún movimiento, sobre todo, Phoenix estaba tardando en asimilar el aviso reciente, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue levantarse de su asiento y correr directamente a donde se encontraba su alumno ahora mismo.

Athena no dijo una palabra, tan sólo oír pasos cercanos, supo que ella también le dio la misma idea.

**25 de Julio, 10:30 a.m.**

**Centro de detención**

**Cuarto de visitas**

Tan pronto como llegaron, Phoenix se sentó en la silla con cierta pesadumbre en los pies, que ni siquiera podía encontrar alguna explicación. El corazón dio un vuelco, cuando encontró a Apollo frente, a pesar que no le estaba mirando, pudo notar de su estado abatido y muy desanimado que presentaba en estos momentos. Cielos, tan sólo mirarlo le daba un vago recuerdo de Edgeworth, la vez que estuvo en esta celda, tan decaído y lleno de culpabilidad.

-A-Apollo –pronunció casi tropezando con sus propias palabras.

-…Sr. Wright…Athena… -murmuró, mirando el suelo, al parecer no tenía valor alguno de encararlos. No después de lo que acabaron de oír en los medios- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

La pregunta adecuada para esta situación sería, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Apollo, tú no fuiste… ¿verdad? –Athena comentó con cierta vacilación y cuidado, la noticia de la muerte de su mejor amiga y el arresto de su colega, le había golpeado desprevenidamente que ni sabía por donde comenzar. Al abogado mayor le parecía admirable, que aún trataba de mostrarse segura.

-…Se enteraron, ¿verdad? Para que lo digo, las voces corrieron por todos lados –la voz de Apollo no sonaba animado o con su característico "Cuerdas de Acero", parecía ver nuevamente, a ese Apollo que una vez estuvo herido en aquel accidente y quería encontrar la verdad tras la muerte de Clay Terran. Le dio un amargo sabor en la boca de sólo recordarlo.

-Apollo, por favor. Dime que es lo que sucedió, es cierto que escuchamos las noticias esta mañana…pero creemos que partes no son ciertas y tú dirás lo que exactamente pasó –a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo, Phoenix trató de mantenerse sereno y resuelto. Quería darle confianza a su alumno y no resolvería nada con tener miedo a lo que iba a escuchar.

-Apollo, por favor. Dinos la verdad –suplicó Athena, pudo notar el temblor en su voz.

Apollo suspiró con pesadez. Sus hombros parecieron aligerarse, pero la tensión no desapareció con facilidad.

-Aquella noche, Juniper me citó para una reunión porque tenía que decirme de algo importante. Nos reunimos en el Parque People, luego que terminamos nuestra conversación, nos despedimos. Cuando la vi irse, me fui a mi casa en autobús y eso es todo lo que pasó –a pesar que les ha dado una explicación breve, algo no cuadraba. No parecía una típica cita de novios, como lo recalca Trucy, según la revista de adolescentes que suelen leer las chicas.

-¿Es cierto eso, Apollo? Esa fue la última vez que viste a Junie –cuestionó Athena no muy convencida por aquella declaración.

-Escúchenme, yo no la maté. Jamás le haría eso a Juniper, se los aseguro –eso le pareció un poco más raro, a pesar de oír sinceridad en aquellas palabras, Apollo le llamaba Junie a su novia y era extraño que, ahora mismo la llamara solamente Juniper. Esto daba una mala espina, debió suceder algo más.

-Apollo, sé franco. Según las noticias, te encontraron en la escena del crimen dime ¿por qué estabas ahí? ¿Pasó algo entre Juniper y tú?–

El entorno se tornó oscuro, aparecieron varias cadenas rodeando a Apollo y por último…

Clink Clang Bang

Dos candados rojos.

Esta…esta escena me es familiar.

¡Psico-candados!

-_¿Q-Qué? _–no sabía reaccionar. Estaba en shock – ¿A-Apollo?

Vio a Apollo mover, inconscientemente, su mano hacia donde descansaba el brazalete en su brazo. Al parecer, estaba teniendo la misma reacción que el magatama.

-Lo siento mucho, pero…no les puedo decir eso al respecto –

-¡Apollo! No nos puede hacer esto –bramó Athena con enojo- ¿Qué pasó entre Junie y tú? Sabemos que tú no fuiste el asesino y creemos que eres inocente. ¿Por qué no nos quieres ayudar?

-Baja la voz, Athena. Nos echaran si hacemos escándalo –razonó Phoenix, porque era cierto, si causaban lío, perderían la oportunidad de sacar alguna información.

-No vale la pena que me ayuden…es…es culpa mía que Juniper haya muerto, de qué sirve que ayuden a mí… -pronunció con pesar, bajando su mirada para esconder la culpa.

Apollo se encontraba, apenado y lleno de dolor. Phoenix podía sospechar que, ese dolor, no era sólo por Juniper sino también por Clay; al parecer, no pudo superar mucho su muerte. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo, su hermano, la persona que más le importó.

-Claro que importas –no quería quedarse callado, no quería que esto terminara así- Eres importante para todos, para mí, para Athena también para Trucy… -esta vez, pudo notar cómo Apollo abrió los ojos- ella es tu hermana, eres su familia, vas a dejar que tus amigos se preocupen por ti y no dejarás que hagan algo para ayudarte –preguntó esperando su reacción, al parecer estaba funcionando- Hay otras personas que también le importas, está Ema y el fiscal Gavin…

Ante la pronunciación del último, Apollo levantó la mirada expectante, para luego bajarla. Esa reacción le llamó la atención al abogado mayor, pero decidió no hacer algún comentario.

-No estás solo. No sé lo que se siente no tener una familia, pero lo que sí entiendo es que nadie está solo, siempre estará acompañado de amigos…personas que, de verdad, le importas –eso mismo, se lo he dicho a Edgeworth. Y era cierto, ninguna persona puede estar solo por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano, tiene compañías con otros, a pesar que eso no se dan en cuenta.

-… -

-… -

-… -Apollo dio un suspiro pesado para levantar su mirada abatida con el ceño levemente fruncido, abrió la boca para decir algo. Aunque Phoenix no estaba seguro si diría todo lo que sabía, cuando se trataba de sus propios problemas, Apollo casi nunca lo decía y siempre ha tenido preferencia en arreglarlo solo- Se…Se trataba de una cosa importante, al menos eso es lo que Juniper me lo escribió en el mensaje que me mandó a mi móvil…ella fue quien me citó para encontrarnos en el callejón llamado Raccon, cuando llegué… -pausó mordió el labio como si dudara decir lo siguiente- traté de buscar a Juniper cuando no la encontraba, de repente, recibí un golpe en la nuca que me desmayó…cuando me desperté, me encontré junto a Juniper tendida en el suelo…no sabía lo que acaba de pasar hasta que la policía me detuvo.

Tanto Phoenix y Athena escucharon atentamente el relato, era verdad, no sintieron ninguna anomalía o algo extraño, según lo dicho por Apollo, era obvio que alguien ideó una trampa para inculparlo. Aunque, el mayor sentía que Apollo seguía ocultando algo, supuso que debió ser algo muy personal, entre él y Juniper. No sabía si debía preguntar más sobre el tema, en su visión ninguno de los dos psico-candados se ha roto durante su aclaración, sabía que Apollo era terco y no le contaría todos los detalles. Otra pregunta que venía en la mente de Phoenix era, ¿por qué de repente Apollo cambió su testimonio? A pesar de haber aclarado lo sucedido en diferentes maneras, sentía que ninguno de sus dos testimonios era mentira.

¿Qué tanto estás ocultándonos, Apollo?

Sería mejor seguir investigando, nada serviría quedarse quieto en un solo lugar.

-Bueno, gracias por todo, Apollo. Iré a investigar al fondo de esto, después regresaré para hacerte más preguntas –se levantó del asiento, sintiendo librarse de su rigidez.

El abogado joven tan sólo asintió en silencio para luego bajar su mirada como si meditara o estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Esto era señal, que la conversación terminó.

Una vez, fuera del centro de detención. Athena decidió hablar.

-Jefe, Apollo está ocultando algo. He sentido emociones extrañas cuando estaba diciendo la parte donde habló con Junie en su primera declaración, lo encuentro muy raro…incluyendo en el segundo ¿cree que algo sucedió con ellos? –

Phoenix dio un suspiro.

-Puedo afirmar que sí, necesitaría encontrar alguna prueba para que Apollo nos diga todo lo que pasó en verdad –sería difícil de convencerlo con pruebas, esta situación le hacía acordar cuando Edgeworth se negó decirle lo que sucedió en el crimen de Robert Hammond y así también en aceptar que lo represente. Apollo era como Edgeworth, serio y terco.

Debería investigar a donde ocurrió todo esto, de seguro se iban a encontrar con Ema para sacar alguna información útil. Según las noticias, el crimen transcurrió en el callejón que se ubicaba cerca del Parque People, a tres cuadras de la mansión Kitaki, entre las calles Arklay y Raccon.

Aguanta, Apollo. Sé que no fuiste tú, alguien más lo hizo y te tendió una trampa. No tengo idea quien es, pero llegaré al fondo de esto.

**25 de Julio, 12:25 a.m.**

**Callejón Raccon**

-Hay muchos guardias aquí –comentó Athena al notar el número de policías vigilando la zona mientras el grupo de investigadores estaban llevando a cabo su tarea- Dudo que nos dejen pasar…

-_Por favor, espero que haya algún conocido aquí para dejarnos entrar –_

-Hey, amigo! –

Esa voz.

Los presentes vieron a un hombre de gran tamaño salir por las cintas de policía para acercarse.

-Detective Gumshoe –pronunció Phoenix sorprendido, hacía mucho que no había visto al inspector, desde que…bueno, perdió su distintivo hace 8 años.

-Hola, amigo. Tiempo sin verte, jamás creí que te volvería a ver ahora mismo –saludó el inspector, al parecer no cambió nada al respecto, parecía un poco mayor que antes pero seguía vistiendo con las mismas ropas mugrientas y el mismo humor que nunca fue apagado, a pesar de su corto sueldo. Sí, el mismo Gumshoe de siempre y nunca cambió en nada.

-Me alegro mucho en verle también, inspector Gumshoe –devolvió Phoenix el saludo, sin poder creer que estaba viendo ahora mismo a aquel detective torpe, entusiasta y compañero de su rival.

-Lo conoce, Sr. Wright –preguntó Athena con mucha curiosidad. Phoenix casi se olvida de su presencia, era cierto, Athena junto con Trucy y Apollo eran los únicos que desconocían al detective desde que reanudó su profesión de abogado.

-Athena te presento al inspector Gumshoe, trabaja en el departamento criminalística y es el compañero del fiscal Miles Edgeworth, lo conocí cuando comencé mi profesión en la abogacía –

-Es un gusto en conocerlo, inspector –saludó- Me llamo Athena Cykes, soy abogada psicoanalista y soy la ayudante del Sr. Wright –

-Es un gusto también… espera! Ella es tu nueva ayudante, he olvidado que Maya está en Kurain y eso… haz oído hablar de ella –cuestionó con curiosidad, Phoenix había olvidado que pasaron como 8 años desde que había visto al detective y que su antigua ayudante, estaba en Kurain como actual Maestra- Bueno, hace poco he tenido una visita de Pearls y ella me contó todo, Maya ahora es la Maestra Kurain y está ocupada entrenando a muchos aprendices que está recibiendo…

-Eh…jefe, no se está olvidando de una cosa importante –intervino Athena al ver que la conversación, que estaba teniendo con el detective no les estaba llevando a un punto importante.

-D-detective Gumshoe… -no sabía por donde comenzar cuando llegaron para hablar de la razón por la que llegaron aquí.

El detective suspiró, su mirada de pena era como si entendiera de la situación en la que estaban.

-Sé porqué razón están aquí, lamento por lo que tuvo que pasarle a esa chica y a ese chico que lo haz adoptado…cómo se llamaba…Apollo –

-_Gracias por su consuelo, aunque Apollo no lo adopté –_

-Sé que es alguien de su confianza, no conozco muy bien a ese chico pero sé que es una persona con honor y jamás haría una cosa así. He escuchado sus ensayos, me recuerda mucho a usted cuando fue novato, aunque, en mi opinión es mucho más técnico que imaginativo como el Sr. Edgeworth –comentó.

-_Eso puede ser cierto, aunque no me halaga el hecho que me diga imaginativo -_

-Supongo que tú eres su abogado ¿no es así? –cuestionó Gumshoe, no era de extrañar, Phoenix siempre fue alguien que prestaba su ayuda en todo lo posible especialmente a sus más cercanos.

-Bueno, sí –aunque Apollo no le había dicho nada al respecto, así tampoco haber aceptado que lo representara.

-Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, amigo –afirmó el detective con una sonrisa como señal que tenían su apoyo.

Una vez, que el enorme detective los guió en la escena del crimen Phoenix decidió preguntar para obtener alguna información útil.

-Inspector, usted será el detective del caso –

-Sí, aunque en verdad, la Srta. Skye será la detective del caso, pero ella dijo que sólo entregaría los resultados de la escena y las autopsias…dijo que declarar ante los tribunales no era suyo. Así que decidí tomar su lugar –explicó.

-Ya veo *_Típico de Ema* _-no podía imaginar a la detective malhumorada por la situación, especialmente de Apollo, ya que era muy amiga de él y Trucy. Pero, si Gumshoe sería el detective del caso entonces eso significaba… -Sabe ¿quién sería el fiscal del caso?

Gumshoe movió las cejas de una manera cómica, señal que estaba meditando un momento.

-Bueno, aún no estoy seguro…se está procesando el juicio una vez que tengamos los resultados. Aquí te entrego el informe –el abogado recibió el informe en el sobre de papel madera, se sintió agradecido por ello, al menos tenía una prueba en la mano.

Analizó el informe de la autopsia.

Víctima: Juniper Woods, 18 años de edad.

Acusado: Apollo Justice, 23 años de edad.

Fecha estimada de muerte: entre las 00:00 y 01:30 a.m.

Lugar del crimen: callejón Raccon

Causa de la muerte: hemorragia por la herida profunda ubicada en el estómago.

Arma del crimen: cuchillo con las huellas dactilares del acusado.

Se acercaron a la escena, encontrándose a la conocida detective temperamental comiendo los snackoo's de manera rápida, a juzgar por su mueca parecía no estar de buen humor.

-Hola, Ema –saludó Phoenix sabiendo que siendo él, la susodicha no se enojaría, después de todo era un gran amigo suyo por todo lo que hizo por ella.

-Sr. Wright, Hola –devolvió saludo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba sus lentes rosa sobre su cabeza- Hola también –saludó a Gumshoe y a Athena.

-Ema… ¿cómo vas con el trabajo? –

De repente, la chica científica frunció el ceño mientras masticaba su bocadillo.

-Si están aquí, es porque ya se enteraron de la noticia –Ema los miró con seriedad- Usted accedió a defender a Apollo, Sr. Wright.

-Bueno, sí –aunque Apollo no le dio una respuesta positiva de aquello.

-He terminado de encontrar pruebas, pero… -pausó frunciendo los labios disgustada- No son buena noticia para ustedes, en el arma del crimen se han encontrado las huellas dactilares de Apollo también se ha encontrado el teléfono roto de la víctima.

-Me lo temía… -a Phoenix no le parecía sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente en una situación nada favorecedora.

-Aunque esto debe ser su estilo, ¿no, Sr. Wright? –tampoco era sorpresa para la detective científica, después de todo el abogado mayor no era el único con una situación así, Apollo también estuvo en lo mismo. Aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo la vida de uno de sus amigos corría riesgo- Trataré de encontrar más pruebas, los demás lo recibirá en los tribunales…

-Gracias, Ema. Eso será de mucha ayuda –agradeció Phoenix con una sonrisa.

La chica se dignó a mirar otro lado, cuando se le vino una pregunta en su mente.

-Una pregunta, Trucy… se enteró –cuestionó con vacilación.

-Bueno, ella aún está en la escuela…pero, ya debió haberse enterado por los medios –hablando acerca de Trucy no le aliviaba, temía el tipo de reacción que tendría su hija, si es que se ha enterado, acerca de Apollo. Después de todo, Apollo era su hermano.

-De acuerdo –pronunció Ema sin mucha convicción, pero cambiando el tema- Sr. Wright, si esto es estar en serios aprietos, no se rinda. Tanto usted como yo, sabemos que Apollo es inocente y que alguien lo esta inculpando, además era el novio de Juniper. No tenía motivos porque matarla –

Ante aquella aclaración simple pero razonable, Phoenix estaba de acuerdo. Pero, algo le intrigaba acerca de esa relación entre Apollo y Juniper, su alumno era alguien que no hablaba mucho de su vida personal, ni siquiera si se trataba de un noviazgo.

En esos días en la agencia, Apollo realizaba los trabajos normalmente y también, intercambiaba conversación con aquella chica sea por teléfono o charlando a solas.

No le veía raro en esa relación, pero tampoco sabía mucho. Ema es muy amiga de Apollo y Trucy, en los casos que han tomado, ella siempre estuvo ahí ayudándolos con sus habilidades científicas.

-Ema, de casualidad… sabes acerca de la relación entre Apollo y Juniper –cuestionó sin molestarse a esconder su intriga.

La detective paró de masticar sus bocadillos en cuanto le llegó esa pregunta por sus oídos.

-La verdad, eso no tengo idea Sr. Wright –le respondió finalmente, mirándolo con seriedad- Se lo he preguntado Apollo una vez y él desviaba el tema a cada rato o simplemente me decía "Está bien, no hay nada malo entre nosotros". Acaso sospecha de algo, Sr. Wright –

Tal como imaginó, algo pasó entre su alumno y su novia, algo que tanto él y los demás desconocían y solamente Apollo es el único que conoce la respuesta.

-Ema, me puedes prestar el celular de Juniper –

-No hay problema, pero ¿para que lo quiere? Tan sólo tiene huellas dactilares de la víctima y además, está rota –recalcó lo último.

-Lo sé, pero lo necesito. Es para ver una cosa –

-Ok, si necesita ayuda no dude en buscarme, Sr. Wright –sin más se despidió para seguir analizando la escena del crimen.

Phoenix miró con cierto detenimiento el móvil, el modelo era sencillo y fácil de usarse para realizar llamadas contando el adorno de flores debido que Juniper amaba la jardinería, tal como Ema lo describió, estaba roto. La pantalla estaba negra, por más que oprimiera el botón para prenderla, era inútil. Todo el sistema estaba dañado, al parecer, el asesino fue cuidadoso en cuanto a dejar pruebas para inculparlo.

-¿Qué hará, jefe? –preguntó Athena con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación- No tenemos pruebas suficientes que puedan dar con la inocencia de Apollo…

Era cierto, solamente tenían la autopsia, el arma del crimen (que seguro, será entregada en los tribunales) y el celular roto. Phoenix, de repente, le dio una idea.

-Athena, tú tienes el nº de Juniper en los contactos ¿no? –

-Eh, sí. Pero, a donde quiere llegar, el teléfono está roto como lo ve –

El abogado sonrió ante la idea que acaba de tener.

-El celular esta roto, pero dentro tiene la tarjeta de memoria –

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos, al captar su idea.

-Sí lo colocamos en mi celular, podemos ver si encontramos alguna pista dentro de los mensajes y llamadas que las envió y las recibió –

-Espero que funcione –

Tomaron unos momentos de silencio, aguardaron un momento en cuanto Phoenix encontró dentro del móvil la tarjeta para pasárselo a su alumna, quien lo colocó dentro de su móvil y prendió nuevamente para reiniciarlo.

Estaba en lo cierto.

-Funcionó! –exclamó Athena con una sonrisa brillante, por primera vez. Pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, para mirar con cierta tristeza y nostalgia la memoria del móvil de su amiga. Phoenix podía entender su silencio, Juniper era la mejor amiga de Athena cuando eran niñas, ambas habían compartido un vínculo único y especial. Ahora que ella estaba muerta y su colega fue acusado, era doloroso asimilar la situación con tranquilidad.

Dentro del teléfono se fijo en la bandeja de mensajes y llamadas. Encontró lo que podía estar relacionado con el crimen, entre ellos encontró una llamada de Apollo.

-Jefe, esta es una llamada que Juniper recibió de Apollo y el otro es un mensaje que ella se lo envió –

El abogado mayor se detuvo un rato para analizar la situación, era extraño. Juniper si quería citar a Apollo, pudo haberle hecho una llamada, en lugar de enviarle un mensaje, en primer lugar. Será mejor encontrar algo que pueda servir.

-¿Qué dice en esa llamada? –

-Lo probaré –

**BIIIP!**

**-¿Hola? –se escuchó una voz suave y amable de Juniper.**

**-Hola, Juniper. Soy yo, Apollo –**

**-¿Apollo? Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿estás en tu trabajo? –la voz de Juniper sonaba entusiasta.**

**-Bien, estoy bien. Acabo de terminarlo…Juniper, necesito hablar contigo de algo –de repente, la voz de Apollo sonó muy serio, demasiado.**

**-Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Pasa algo? –habló Woods dubitativa.**

**-No, quiero hablarte en persona. Es muy importante –**

**-…Ok, en donde nos veremos Apollo –**

**-Nos veremos en el Parque People dentro de media hora –**

**-Nos vemos ahí, adiós Apollo –**

**-…Nos vemos –**

**BIIIP!**

**23 de Julio, 16:26 p.m.**

-Eso fue…ahora que lo recuerdo bien, Apollo salió unos momentos para hacer una llamada fuera de la agencia y luego se despidió de nosotros, avisándonos que tenía que ir en alguna parte –aclaró Athena al recordarlo.

Revisaron más hasta que se toparon con un mensaje que les llamó la atención.

**Mensaje de Texto**

**Nos vemos en el callejón Raccon a las 12 en punto de la noche, necesito decirte algo importante y no llegues tarde. No preguntes, te diré todo cuando llegues ahí.**

**Para:**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Apollo**

**Enviado:**

**20: 20 p.m.**

**24/07/2027**

Phoenix y Athena encontraron raro en el mensaje, no sonaba como si Juniper lo había escrito, parecía directo sin denotar algún sentimiento que demostrara que era de Juniper. Conociendo por su personalidad, era una chica tímida y amable y siempre cuando se trató de Apollo era entusiasta y cariñosa.

-Cuando nos dijo lo ocurrido… en su primera declaración mencionó que se citaron en el Parque People y luego nos dijo que en este mismo callejón –había algo raro con lo que acaba de decir Apollo, al parecer, tenía que ver con esta misma llamada- Será mejor que regresemos al Centro de Detención, creo haber encontrado la repuesta.

-De acuerdo, jefe –

Ambos se despidieron del detective y se encaminaron nuevamente a donde habían estado antes.

**25 de Julio, 12:00 a.m.**

**Centro de detención**

**Cuarto de visitas**

En cuánto llegaron, decidieron esperar en cuanto el guardia avisó que Apollo estaba siendo interrogado en estos momentos. Phoenix esta vez, ya no sentía el ánimo en el suelo, a pesar que no tenía pruebas suficientes que demostrara la inocencia de su alumno, sabía que desanimarse no le iba a llevar a ninguna otra parte.

-Apollo –saludó Athena viendo al susodicho entrar por la celda y tomar asiento.

-Han encontrado algo –preguntó el abogado mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, parecía que ya conocía la respuesta.

Phoenix suspiró, le tomó unos minutos para pensar las palabras correctas para informar de los progresos; sabiendo que la mayoría eran tan sólo malas noticias, iría al grano.

-Estuvimos investigando en la escena del crimen, solamente hallaron el móvil roto de Juniper y el arma homicida con tus huellas dactilares –informó ahogando el pesar que estaba comenzando a sufrir ahora.

-Me lo imaginé –Apollo miró al suelo con una mirada lúgubre, ya había supuesto que algo así pasaría- No hay necesidad de deducir que yo lo hice…

-Apollo! –exclamó Athena mirándolo duramente- No lo hiciste, si lo que dijiste es verdad, alguien te puso una trampa para inculparte. No te rindas, estamos contigo –

Phoenix miró a su alumna y luego al joven abogado, era cierto. Nunca dejaría solo a un amigo, especialmente cuando está en aprietos como esto; Phoenix ha visto a Larry, Maya, Edgeworth y él mismo en momentos así y de alguna manera, consiguió atrapar al verdadero asesino y librarlos de la injusta acusación.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por Apollo, después de todo, en aquella vez cuando Phoenix se vio envuelto en un asesinato, Apollo creyó en él sin siquiera dudarlo. Tal como Mia le había enseñado, creer en el cliente es una forma de crear una confianza mutua.

Era hora de saber la verdad. Cogió su magatama.

-Toma ya! –el entorno nuevamente se tornó oscuro, cadenas innumerables rodearon a Apollo seguido de dos familiares psico-candados rojos- Bien, Apollo comencemos al grano. Me estas ocultando algo, quiero que me digas la verdad…

Apollo lo miró a los ojos, inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo donde tenía su brazalete. Phoenix se dio cuenta que era un tic nervioso de su alumno, al parecer no estaba equivocado.

-De acuerdo, si usted dice que le oculto algo ¿qué es lo que estoy escondiendo? –preguntó Apollo como si le estuviese retando.

-Se trata entre Juniper y tú, sé que algo pasó entre ustedes a pesar que hayan salido juntos –viendo que Apollo apretó el agarre de su brazo, su suposición era correcta aún así ninguno de los psico-candados cedían a romperse. Si según lo que dijo Ema era cierto, junto con su sospecha por aquella llamada, debería ver desde un ángulo- En tu primera aclaración dijiste que se han reunido en el Parque People, pero entonces, ¿por qué cambiaste de argumento cuando nos dijiste lo que ocurrió antes del crimen? –

Justice no dijo nada, pero dado que estaba sudando por los nervios, sabía por experiencia que estaba a punto de dar en el clavo.

-Es porque, tal vez, tú y Juniper si se vieron ahí pero no en el día del crimen –uno de los psico-candados se rompieron, demostrando que el secreto que tanto estaba ocultando, muy pronto iba a ser revelado-

-¿Es eso cierto, Apollo? –preguntó Athena sintiendo emociones extrañas de Apollo, gracias a su Widget.

-Son sólo suposiciones, Sr. Wright. Tal vez sea cierto o no que me reuní con Juniper ahí, pero como toda aclaración debe tener pruebas que demuestre lo que pasó –al parecer, se negaba a revelarlo, muy bien Phoenix era hora de romper su secreto.

-Toma ya! –presentó el teléfono de Juniper, Apollo lo miró con una expresión alarmada y horrorizada al reconocerlo- Haz citado a Juniper para una reunión y fue dos días antes del crimen, sonabas muy serio cuando la llamaste y querías hablarle de algo en persona…comienzo a creer que, rompiste con ella ¿no es así? –

Se escuchó un agudo sonido de un objeto rompiéndose, el último candado rojo que se mantuvo intacto se hizo añicos en cuanto pronunció aquella declaración.

Las cadenas desaparecieron y el entorno volvió a la normalidad.

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, Apollo quien veía al suelo con una mirada perdida dejó de tocar su brazo opuesto, ya no había sentido seguir ocultando. Era sabido que su maestro tarde o temprano se enteraría de aquello, era el Ace Attorney, después de todo.

-A-Apollo, eso es… ¿cierto? Usted y Junie rompieron –Athena cuestionó dubitativa después de largos ratos de silencio que parecieron eternos.

El chico tomó una profunda respiración para mirarlos directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, rompí con Juniper… nuestra relación iba bien pero sabía que no duraría mucho, prácticamente algo no estaba funcionando entre nosotros y por eso, decidí ponerle fin antes que seguir mintiéndole sobre mis sentimientos –

-Eso quería decir, que ya no te gustaba más y por eso cortaste con ella –concluyó Phoenix finalmente al entenderlo.

El pelicastaño asintió automáticamente.

-Sr. Wright, Athena… lamento mucho que hayan tenido que enterarse de esto, pero cómo harán cuando se haga el juicio en mi contra y supongo que saben quien será el fiscal del caso –

-Bueno, sabemos que el detective Gumshoe testificará sobre la investigación pero… ni él ni nosotros sabemos quien será el fiscal –confesó Phoenix avergonzado de no haber obtenido una información útil- _Estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto, espero que no sea el fiscal Payne o su hermano, o Franziska… tengo muchas dudas y espero que mis temores no se hagan realidad –_no tenía por qué dudarlo, debía mostrarse confianza. Sin importar que tan malo podría ser la situación, tenía que estar al lado de su alumno para apoyarlo y defenderlo; confiaba que él era inocente y debía demostrarlo en los tribunales- No te preocupes, Apollo. Estás en buenas manos, nosotros te defenderemos en el juicio cuando se de aviso.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos ahora, pero el acusado debe retirarse. La visita se terminó –avisó el guardia tras adentrarse por el pequeño cuarto de detención.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Apollo. No te rindas –exclamó Athena antes que se llevaran al susodicho hacia la celda.

A pesar que el pelicastaño no ha dicho una palabra, Phoenix pudo notar un pequeño brillo de esperanza asomarse en sus grandes y dudosos ojos marrones. De ahí, se hizo una promesa mental y se dijo las palabras que aprendió de su alumno.

-_Phoenix Wright no se irá sin hacer ¡Justicia_! –

Continuará.

**¿Guardar progresos?**

¿Sí? ¿No?


	2. Chapter 2: el juicio

**·El caso del callejón·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Una noche incierta, un asesinato ocurre en plena madrugada, sólo el silencio más el murmullo de la ciudad aún despierta fueron testigos…un crimen ocurrió, resultado: una muerte fatal y alguien quedó detenido. Todo esto pasó en pleno callejón sin salida. Un caso simple, pero difícil de resolver…nada se escapará de nuestro querido Ace Attorney ¿o sí?

**Género: Suspenso/ Crimen/ Aventura/ Humor/ Romance. Ocurre después del Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: KyOdoroki (conocido como Klavier x Apollo). NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix).**

**Advertencia: el crimen junto con la escena y la recreación es mío, totalmente ficticio, si tiene una similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Muerte de un personaje. Violencia.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen, son obras de Shu Takumi y Capcom.**

**N/A: Aquí les tengo el segundo cap, si quieren revisen también el primero perdón por algunos errores de información, por ej que Juniper en verdad tiene 18 años y es estudiante de la Themis Legal Academy (aunque esta personaje no me interesa mucho y para serles sincera, no me agrado ni bien cuando apareció en el video juego). Dual Destinies es un juego muy nuevo de Ace Attorney y todo lo ocurrido junto con los nuevos personajes que aparecen ahí mismos, me enteré en Ace Attorney Wiki. Perdón si no estoy al tanto con los personajes de Dual Destinies.**

* * *

Cargando partida…

**·El caso del callejón·**

**Día 2**

**El juicio**

Phoenix llegó a su casa, luego de haberse despedido de Athena. Al entrar por la puerta, fue recibido por una fuerza rodear su cuerpo. No necesitó preguntarse que estaba sucediendo, en cuanto sintió unas lágrimas humedecer su traje, supo que se trataba de su hija Trucy.

No había preguntas, sabía que ella se enteraría después de todo, por mucho que quisiera ocultárselo. No podía. Apollo era su hermano, su única familia de sangre, una persona importante que estuvo separado de ella por un cruel destino y han tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarse.

No necesitaba adivinar lo que le pasaba, ella necesitaba un consuelo de alguien. Y él se la daría.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, Phoenix esperó que su hija tomara el tiempo suficiente para desahogar todas sus angustias transformadas en lágrimas y su respiración se calmara.

-É-él…él…no lo hizo…él nunca lo… -no había necesidad de adivinar a quien se estaba refiriendo, Phoenix la abrazó con fuerza.

-Shh… Estoy aquí, Trucy… Papá está contigo –

-Él no lo ha… -la maga continuó balbuceando, tropezando con sus palabras, su mente algo turbada y confundida seguía pensando en su hermano.

-Ya me enteré… no te preocupes, él está en buenas manos. Demostraré que es inocente, te lo prometo –

La maga se separó un poco para mirar a los ojos de su padre.

-Por favor, salva a Polly, papá –rogó entre sollozos.

Al abogado mayor se rompió al ver el estado de su hija. Era inevitable, ella había perdido a su abuelo, a su padre, su madre estaba lejos (ya que Thalassa es de borginia, por mucho que supiera que era su madre) y ahora… su hermano iría a la prisión. Eso Phoenix no lo permitiría, por el bien de ella y de su alumno, evitaría que fuera encarcelado por algo que no hizo.

Como abogado defensor, lucharía hasta el final para conseguir la inocencia de Apollo. Por él, por Trucy, por todos.

**26 de Julio, 09:40 a.m.**

**Tribunal de distrito**

**Sala de acusados nº 3**

El juicio estaba a punto de empezar, a pesar que carecía de prueba refutable que pudiera demostrar la inocencia de su alumno, no podía dar marcha atrás. Tan sólo debía confiar en sus instintos y tener fe en que todo irá bien; si creía que Apollo era inocente, entonces eso es.

-Jefe –llamó Athena mirando al abogado mayor con un ceño fruncido que denotaba preocupación- Todavía no sabemos quien será el fiscal del caso…

Phoenix se tensó un momento para luego suspirar pesadamente.

Era cierto, tenía las pruebas que obtuvieron el detective Gumshoe y Ema pero no aún desconocía quien era el fiscal para procesar el caso. Dudaba que sea Edgeworth, al ser el actual Fiscal Jefe, últimamente ha estado ocupado y no ha tenido oportunidad de participar desde que se han enfrentado para resolver el incidente UR-1. Franziska se encontraba en Europa, continuando su entrenamiento. Esperaba que los fiscales fueran alguien como Blackquill o Klav…

-Sr. Wright –el llamado de su alumno lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Apollo, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó, al encararlo, su preocupación aumentó más. El joven abogado se veía decaído y demacrado, viendo las sombras debajo de sus ojos era señal que no ha dormido bien a causa de la culpa y del temor.

-Trucy… -susurró- Ella… ¿cómo está? –preguntó sin ocultar la inquietud que sentía por su hermana pequeña.

-…Ella está muy angustiada por ti, me preguntó si estás bien o estás comiendo por lo menos –fue lo que ella le había dicho anoche, aunque la verdadera intención de Phoenix era aligerar un poco la tensión.

Apollo asintió automáticamente.

-Ya veo –pronunció, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo, signo de inseguridad y resignación.

Phoenix quería agregar alguna palabra para consolarlo, las puertas abrirse tras suyo rompió el silencio y al darse la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con el alguacil.

-La defensa y el acusado están listos –preguntó en tono autoritario y respetuoso hacia los abogados.

-Estamos listos –respondió, el alguacil hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-El juicio está por comenzar –eso era señal que Phoenix y Athena debían abandonar la sala mientras Apollo debía esperar para su entrada.

-Ánimo, Apollo. Daremos lo mejor para apoyarte –afirmó la abogada pelinaranja dándole entender al susodicho que no estaba solo en esto.

Wright lo miró por última vez, antes que las puertas de la sala de acusados se cerraran frente a sus ojos.

-_Haremos lo que sea para librarte de esto, Apollo. Solamente aguanta _–

**26 de Julio, 10:00 a.m.**

**Tribunal de distrito**

**Sala nº 4**

La Sala parecía estar comentando acerca de lo que sucederá en el juicio, pero los murmullos en el aire desaparecieron en cuanto el juez golpeó el martillo con fuerza suficiente para dar su anuncio.

Todos estaban a sus puestos, Apollo entró con la mirada gacha en la sala acompañado del alguacil hasta situarse en el banquillo del acusado. El equipo Wright, ubicado en el banquillo de la defensa y en cuanto al fiscal…

**-**Se inicia la sesión por el juicio contra Apollo Justice –

-La defensa está lista, Su Señoría –avisó Phoenix Wright desde el banquillo de la defensa.

-… La acusación está lista, Herr Juez –imitó el fiscal Gavin desde el banquillo opuesto, sus ojos azules estaban centrados en Justice.

-Es el fiscal rival de Apollo –comentó Athena con el asombro pintado en su rostro.

-Klavier Gavin. _Así que él es el fiscal del caso _–Phoenix pudo notar que el joven fiscal estaba diferente, por primera vez, estaba serio y más pensativo de lo usual. La vez que lo había visto así fue en los juicios en los que se enfrentó contra Apollo, esos juicios marcaron a su mejor amigo y a su hermano culpables de los asesinatos que han cometido. Pero, sabía que Apollo y su rival estaban en buenos términos de amistad. Tal vez, la razón por la que había tomado el caso es para ayudarlo, como siempre lo había hecho.

-El tribunal está esperando escuchar los detalles del caso, fiscal Gavin –ordenó el juez con seriedad teñida en su rostro añejo.

-… -

-Fiscal Gavin –preguntó el juez esperando la respuesta del susodicho.

-…La víctima ha sido hallada en el suelo del callejón Raccon, los testigos son civiles que estuvieron paseando cerca, llamaron a la policía en cuanto descubrieron el cuerpo. En proceso detuvieron al…acusado que se encontraba en el mismo sitio –concluyó Klavier aparentando indiferencia- Aquí están las fotos de la escena del crimen y el plano del callejón Raccon.

Phoenix lo miró con vacilación, jamás había visto al fiscal en ese estado y más, sin su habitual sonrisa fresca y despreocupada. La manera en que apretaba las mangas de su traje purpura cada vez que cruzaba los brazos, denotaba rastros de duda y tensión.

-Entendido –aceptó el juez- El tribunal acepta ambas fotos como pruebas –se agregaron las fotos obtenidas por el fiscal en el Acta del Juicio- Podría explicarnos en donde se ubicaba la escena del crimen.

-… ocurrió en un callejón pequeño llamado Raccon, que esta situado a unas cuadras no muy lejos del Parque People, ja –al revisar el mapa, se marcaron con rojo el lugar del crimen.

-Ya veo. Puedo preguntar, quien es la pobre victima que sufrió este crimen –

-La víctima se trata de una estudiante de Themis Legal Academy llamada Juniper Woods… la novia del acusado –

-¿Juniper Woods? –se preguntó el Juez tomando unos segundos para recordar quien era- No era… ¿la amiga del cliente del Sr. Justice? Eso no le daría ningún motivo para matarla y menos, porque era su novia.

-También estamos sorprendidos de esto, Herr Juez. Todavía desconocemos los motivos del acusado, tanto la acusación como la defensa demostraremos la verdad tras este simple pero complejo caso –

-¡! –Phoenix miró al fiscal, quien simplemente cerró los ojos con expresión pensativa.

-Entiendo, la acusación puede llamar a su primer testigo –ordenó el Juez.

-La acusación llama al inspector Gumshoe al estrado –

En el estrado, se paró el detective Gumshoe, quien en estos momentos parecía estar apenado al mirar a Phoenix y Athena. Era claro que, lo que iba decir no presagiaba algo bueno, al menos, no para la defensa ni para el fiscal.

-Su nombre y profesión, por favor, Herr –

-Inspector Dick Gumshoe, señor. Trabajo en el departamento de policía –

-Testigo, el tribunal quiere escuchar los procesos de sus investigaciones –pidió el Juez.

-Sí, señor –

**Testimonio**

**Investigación **

-Como verán el asesinato ocurrió en el callejón Raccon, se han encontrado a la víctima con una herida profunda ubicada en la zona del estómago. Se puede entender, que murió por hemorragia dado por la cantidad de sangre que perdió y la causa de la herida, es este cuchillo con las huellas dactilares del acusado.

-Muy bien, aceptamos esta arma del crimen como prueba –y se añadió el cuchillo con huellas de Apollo en el Acta del Juicio.

-Durante el interrogatorio, tenemos dos testigos que han presenciado la hora del crimen y el acusado… tal como lo mencionó el fiscal Gavin, lo detuvimos en la escena –

Phoenix y Athena quedaron pensativos ante la declaración del detective. A primera vista, era otra mala noticia porque tal como Ema dijo, la otra prueba que se añadió fue ese objeto que es el arma del crimen y peor de todo, tiene las huellas dactilares de Apollo. No había algún agujero en su testimonio, todo parecía estar bien acoplado con lo escrito en el informe de la autopsia.

-A primera vista, todo parece encajar que Apollo lo hizo –dijo Athena frunciendo el ceño angustiada.

-Sí, al parecer. _Debo encontrar algo más en ese testimonio que pueda aclarar un poco, cuento con su ayuda, Inspector _–pensó Phoenix mirando con detenimiento la situación.

-Muy bien, puede comenzar con el interrogatorio, Sr. Wright –avisó el Juez, terminado el testimonio.

**Interrogatorio**

**Investigación**

No estaba seguro si su pregunta iba ser útil, pero en aquella parte de su declaración le llamó la atención.

-**¡Un momento! **–exclamó- Inspector, tanto usted como el fiscal han mencionado que detuvieron al acusado porque se encontraba en la escena del crimen.

-Bueno, amigo. Eso fue lo que hemos dicho, fue sospechoso encontrarlo ahí junto a la víctima –respondió Gumshoe arqueando la ceja sin entenderlo.

-¿Cómo encontraron al acusado? –indagó.

-A ver… estaba conmocionado… sorprendido, se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo mientras se sobaba la nuca –explicó luego de tomar minutos para recordar el suceso.

-_Tal como Apollo nos dijo, alguien lo golpeó y al despertar, se encontraba junto al cuerpo de Juniper, justo en ese momento, la policía lo detuvo –_por lo menos algo encajaba en ambos testimonios- Dígame, Inspector. El acusado, ¿estaba lastimado?

-Mmn… ahora que me lo mencionas, sí. Durante el interrogatorio en la detención se tocaba todo el tiempo la nuca, preguntamos que le pasaba y respondía que le dolía mucho ahí, como si se hubiera golpeado con algo –

-Inspector, alguna vez se preguntó qué hacía el acusado ahí en la escena del crimen junto al cuerpo de la víctima –

-Pues, que pregunta. ¿No es obvio? Porque la mató y no tuvo tiempo para huir de la escena, cuando la policía llegó -

-Así que, ni bien cuando llegaron al callejón detuvieron al sospechoso de inmediato… ¿Puede decirme que hora era? –

-Si mal no recuerdo, eran como las 02:00 de la madrugada –

Si según lo visto, el mensaje que recibió Apollo lo citaba a las 12 en punto de la noche, el horario en que murió Juniper. Pero, algo lo perturbaba. Y se trataba de aquel mensaje.

-No lo encuentra raro en eso –

-¿Qué cosa, amigo? –

-Según el informe de la autopsia, la víctima murió entre las 00:00 y 01:30. Si yo fuera un asesino, una vez terminado mi objetivo habría huido de la escena –aclaró.

-¡! –se sobresaltó el detective al captar la idea.

-Sucede algo, Sr. Wright –el Juez parecía ni entenderlo.

-Lo que esta tratando de decir la defensa, es el comportamiento del acusado. La policía llegó cerca de las 02:00, y el crimen ocurrió entre las 00:00 y 01:30; eso le hubiera dado cierto tiempo al acusado huir de la escena antes que lo capturaran. Sin embargo, no lo hizo –explicó el fiscal Gavin.

-Es cierto, pero ¿por qué el acusado no huyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? –preguntó Su Señoría, con los ojos abiertos al comprenderlo.

Phoenix comenzaba a sentir confianza ahora. Depositó sus manos en el banquillo.

-Inspector Gumshoe, usted entendió que han encontrado al acusado muy sorprendido en aquel momento. No se ha estado preguntando, ¿por qué estaba lastimado? –

-No sé a donde quieres llegar con eso, amigo. Tal vez se lastimó contra alguna tubería del callejón o algo –

El abogado examinó una de las fotos dentro del Acta de Juicio. Una de ellas llamó su atención, el callejón podía verse con claridad gracias a la luz del día y al flash de la cámara. La imagen consistía a Juniper tendida en el suelo del callejón, su cuerpo estaba inerte con manchas de sangre en la zona de su estómago clavado por un cuchillo. Le daba un vuelco en el estomago ante la imagen de su muerte; se sentía insensible de su parte al prestar atención a otra cosa, pero debía hacerlo. Esta foto podía ser útil ahora mismo.

Foto del Crimen 1

La imagen se trataba de la vista amplia del callejón, había un contenedor de basura, un farol roto y un bote metálico. El cuerpo muerto de la víctima en el suelo, no había ni un objeto en el aire para que uno haya podido golpearse.

-**¡Protesto! **–exclamó- Inspector, quiero que vea esta foto.

-La foto de la escena del crimen –preguntó el Juez al mirarlo.

-He notado algo inusual en esta foto –

-… ¿a la pobre chica muerta con manchas de sangre? –

-Me refería a otra cosa, Su Señoría. En esta imagen podemos notar con claridad la escena del crimen, lo sacaron esta mañana a plena luz del día y como verán, no hay ningún objeto colgado ahí ni siquiera un tubo metálico. Esto significa, que es imposible que Apo- quiero decir, el acusado o cualquier persona haya podido golpearse. Sobre todo, en la nuca –aclaró adusto, provocando murmullos en la Sala- _He podido conseguirlo, por lo menos, que Apollo no tenga que ver en esto…_

-**¡Protesto! **–exclamó Klavier- Sr. Wright… usted está sugiriendo de una manera muy precipitada.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-Está, usted, diciendo que el acusado fue golpeado por alguien en la nuca y es esa razón, por la que no ha tenido tiempo de huir –no era para subestimarlo, el fiscal Gavin captaba rápidamente a donde quería llegar la defensa tan sólo mencionar las pequeñas referencias, aunque también daba un punto fuerte. Como señalar alguna prueba sólida que respaldara con su argumento.

-Sí, eso estaba diciendo –

-Suena lógico, aunque… tienes pruebas que afirmen esa conclusión –se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡! Eh… b-bueno yo –temía que eso sucediera, podía afirmar que Apollo fue golpeado pero… no tenía ninguna prueba que demostrara que eso pasó.

-Detective Gumshoe –llamó de inmediato al inspector.

-¿Qué sucede, señor? –se sobresaltó el susodicho.

-Han examinado la herida del acusado, después de haberlo interrogado –cuestionó.

-Sí, señor. El médico nos ha dicho que tiene un moretón detrás de la nuca, al chequearlo, nos ha dicho que fue golpeado por un objeto pesado y duro –

Tanto Phoenix y Athena abrieron los ojos con perplejidad ante la reciente acción del fiscal.

-Pero, no se preocupen –se precipitó el detective al notar la expresión de los abogados- El daño no es tan grave, está bien, le pusimos hielo para aliviar la hinchazón.

-Esperen un momento –detuvo el Juez tratando de asimilar a lo que estaban insinuando- Eso quiere decir que el acusado sí fue golpeado antes que lo detuvieran… entonces, esa es la razón que no ha tenido tiempo de huir de la escena del crimen.

-_¿Qué está haciendo, el fiscal Gavin? –_el abogado mayor parpadeó atónito.

-Su Señoría, la acusación entrega este chequeo médico del acusado como prueba –el alemán, en su caso, mostraba imperturbable. Como si nada le hubiera afectado lo que acaba de hacer.

-E-eh… De acuerdo, el tribunal acepta este informe –se añadió el reporte del médico en el Acta del Juicio.

El Juez golpeó con su martillo.

-Gracias, eso sería todo –le habló al detective teniendo suficiente por ahora- La acusación puede llamar a su siguiente testigo.

Klavier asintió en silencio, ignorando las miradas incrédulas que le mandaban los abogados.

-Jefe, siento que algo le sucede a ese fiscal –pronunció Athena, un tanto pensativa. Quien no estaría sorprendido, Gavin acaba de presentar prueba que respaldara que Apollo fue golpeado y por esa razón no pudo huir cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Sí, también he notado diferente al fiscal Gavin. No parece ser el mismo –afirmó después de observarlo detenidamente.

-Cree que sea por… Apollo –murmuró lo último.

-_No estoy seguro… Klavier nunca lo he visto tan grave, al menos, sólo en situaciones de suma importancia… _-tal vez, si podían lograr con el caso. El fiscal parecía estar ayudando.

-La acusación llama a uno de los testigos que han presenciado el momento del crimen –

-Bien, que entre ahora mismo y suba al estrado –ordenó el Juez, minutos más tarde, por la puerta de doble batiente de la sala se adentró el "testigo".

Se trataba de un hombre que parecía tener la edad de Phoenix. Tenía cabello parado color castaño claro, contextura delgada y su rostro podía describirse como perdedor en muchos aspectos. Vestía ropa sencilla y lo que llamaba la atención era un colorido delantal con la palabra "People Maker" impresa en la parte superior de la tela.

Phoenix abrió los ojos al reconocer quien se trataba, hacía mucho que no lo había visto y jamás creyó que lo vería en un momento "crítico".

-Diga su nombre y profesión, testigo –

-Larry Burtz, trabajo en el supermercado People's Market –respondió el hombre, sus ojos se situaron en el hombre que estaba en el banquillo de la defensa- ¡Nick! ¿Cómo estás, amigo? Nunca creí que te vería otra vez, después de…tanto tiempo. Oh, ¿quién es la adorable señorita que está a tu lado? Es muy bonita –expresó al presenciar a Athena.

-Hola, Larry. Yo tampoco pensé que te volvería a ver –le respondió apenas- _Y en un mal momento, ahora. Ya está el dicho, "si algo huele mal, pregúntale a Burtz y él lo sabrá"._

-Lo conoce, Herr Wright –preguntó Klavier enarcando la ceja.

-Ehm, Sí. Es un viejo amigo –

-Ah, es usted. Recuerdo que fue acusado hace 10 años en el juicio en que el Sr. Wright hizo su debut y luego, está aquel incidente ocurrido en el templo Hazakura –comentó el Juez luego de haber reconocido a Larry- ¿Tiempo sin verlo, Sr…Harry Burtz?

-¡Larry Burtz! –le corrigió abruptamente el aludido.

Phoenix hizo una mueca, al parecer, Larry no ha cambiado a pesar que haya pasado 8 años desde la última vez que se han visto.

-Bien, dejando de lado los encuentros. Puede decirnos lo que acaba de presenciar, testigo –

-Está bien –

-_Espero que pueda aportarnos algo útil, Larry _–su viejo amigo sería lo último que depositaría sus esperanzas, no es que no le tuviera confianza. Larry era considerado alguien imprudente, perdía la calma con facilidad y muy autodestructivo. Los interrogatorios en los que estuvo involucrado parecieron un espectáculo de circo, pero, por lo menos permitieron que los casos difíciles fueran alargados 1 día más.

**Testimonio**

**Lo que oí**

-Después de terminar mi trabajo en People's Market, pasé primero a una pastelería para comprarle algo a mi querida Linda y cuando terminé mi compra, volvía para mi casa. Escuché un ¡BANG!, me llamó tanto la atención que me dirigí a donde provino el sonido y era en el callejón Raccon, justo donde pasé. Pero, cuando fui allí no encontré nada. Creí que fue mi imaginación, así que me fui –

-Así que… usted no presenció el crimen, sino que escuchó algo inusual y eso fue todo –concluyó el Juez después de tomar unos minutos de silencio.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pasó –afirmó Larry.

-Me parece que no me dice mucho –comentó luego de negar la cabeza con suavidad- Bien, Sr. Wright espero que pueda hallar algo de este testigo. Puede comenzar con su interrogatorio.

-Sí, Su Señoría –asintió el pelinegro- _Larry, por mucho que no me guste decirte esto. Por favor, ayúdanos._

**Interrogatorio**

**Lo que oí**

-**¡Un momento! **–profirió en la 1ra parte de la declaración- Puede decirnos donde se ubica People's Market, el lugar donde trabajas.

-A ver…queda a unas 2 cuadras cerca del Parque People y casi en frente de la Clínica Meraktis (Ya saben a donde Wesley Stickler, del caso de la esquina, fue a comprar) –respondió.

-Y dónde vive usted –indagó el abogado.

-Vivo a unas cuadras después, pasando el callejón Raccon y justo enfrente de la lavandería. En realidad, es un apartamento de Linda, vivo un tiempo ahí –

-Pasas muy seguido cerca del callejón ¿no? –

-Sí, es la única calle que conozco y se ve más confiable cuando voy por ahí –sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Testigo, usted está diciendo que va caminando desde su casa hasta su lugar de trabajo y en su regreso también –se atrevió preguntar el Juez- ¿No tiene algún auto o viaja en autobús? Es mucho más práctico cuando vives lejos.

-_Tampoco es para tanto, Su Señoría _–comentó Phoenix para sus adentros.

Larry puso una mueca pensativa.

-Bueno, auto… solamente tiene Linda, mi novia. Pero, ella trabaja en una agencia de modelaje y sale muy temprano, el autobús… de vez en cuando pasa, pero, para evitar llegar tarde a mi trabajo voy caminando además un poco de ejercicio no me haría mal. Linda me dijo que le gustaría verme ejercitado –

-_Qué bien, otra novia modelo. Cuando te darás cuenta que esa chica no es para ti –_Es oficial, Larry no ha cambiado nada de nada- _Así que Larry siempre pasa por el callejón cuando va rumbo al trabajo y también cuando regresa a casa de su novia. Obviamente debe estar familiarizado._

-Dime Larry, cuando fue para su trabajo… vio algo raro en el callejón –inquirió.

El susodicho puso su habitual mueca pensativa, intentando recordar aquello.

-No, no que yo lo recuerde –respondió.

Phoenix hizo una mueca ante la simple respuesta de su viejo amigo. Decidió continuar indagando.

-¿Podrías decirnos la hora en que salió para trabajar? –

-Según mi reloj, eran las 16:00 cuando salí de la casa. Mi turno comenzaba a las 17:00, caminando tardo como 30 minutos en llegar a mi trabajo –

-Y a qué hora salió ni bien cuando su trabajo terminó –

-Mmn… eran las como las 22:45, luego fui para una pastelería que quedaba cerca. Recuerdo que me tardé ahí porque había una larga fila de espera –

-_Esto no me está llevando a nada –_quejumbró el abogado comenzando a exasperarse, esperaba que su siguiente pregunta le proporcione algún dato válido- Después de comprar algo, decidiste volver a casa. Y ahí fue que oíste un ¡BANG! ¿Puedes decirnos que tipo de sonido era?

-…sonaba una explosión, como si fuera de una pistola–

-¿Estás seguro que era de una pistola? –

-Muy seguro, lo escuché claramente y provenía del callejón –

-_Parece muy confiado. _¿Y sabe a qué hora escuchó el sonido? –

Larry le tomó unos minutos pensar para finalmente, responder.

-Eran las 23:35 cuando lo oí –

-Jefe, creo que él no está mintiendo –afirmó Athena después de analizar las emociones adjudicadas en Larry.

Pero algo andaba raro en aquella declaración, no es que Larry le ocultara algo. Él podría ser un desastroso y poco confiable a veces, pero nunca un mentiroso; la razón por la que Phoenix presentía así, eran los detalles. El sonido que Larry escuchó en el callejón y la hora.

Examinó nuevamente el Acta de Juicio, se fijó en el cuchillo y luego en el informe de la autopsia. No necesitaba pensarse con mucho cuidado, era obvio que aquel detalle del testimonio no coincidía con el factor principal de los hechos.

-**¡Protesto! **–objetó y levantó para presentar ambas pruebas- Quiero que miren esto.

-Se refiere al cuchillo y al informe de la autopsia –cuestionó el Juez- ¿Qué sucede con eso, Sr. Wright?

-Según lo que dijo el testigo, escuchó un ¡BANG! Y también la hora fue a las 23:35 p.m. ¿es correcto? –

-S-Sí, eso fue lo que dije, Nick –

-Pues, lo que dijo no coincide con estas pruebas. Según el informe de la autopsia, la víctima ha muerto apuñalada con el cuchillo y la hora estimada fue a las 00:00 y 01:30 a.m. –

-E-Es cierto –afirmó el Juez parpadeando estupefacto.

-Tendrás que explicarnos sobre esto, testigo –pidió el fiscal mirando seriamente al testigo.

-P-pero si ¡Es verdad lo que digo! –Protestó Larry con arrebato- ¡Eso es lo que oí!

-Y cómo puede estar tan seguro, Herr –Klavier cruzó los brazos- Porque, según nos dijo en su testimonio; provino del callejón Raccon, fue directamente ahí para comprobarlo y no encontró nada ¿cierto?

Burtz comenzó a sudar baldes cuando calló por un buen rato, a juzgar por su expresión, se estaba poniendo nervioso y más cuando la mirada de la mayoría del tribunal se enfocaban ahora mismo sobre su persona.

-Creo que no –respondió finalmente sin dejar de sudar.

-¿Cómo que "creo que no"? –espetó Phoenix frunciendo el ceño- ¿Vio o no vio algo raro?

-Jefe, ahora su estado presenta "sorpresa" y "disgusto" –informó la abogada pelinaranja observando las emociones que Widget le presentaba.

-Tal vez sí o tal vez no –siguió indagando el testigo.

Un golpe duro sobresaltó a todos del tribunal, especialmente a Burtz.

Phoenix miró sus manos situados en el banquillo, esta vez no fue él. Todos los presentes se enfocaron a la persona que provocó el sonido, para sus sorpresas, fue Klavier tras golpear la pared cercana con un puño. Apollo miraba al fiscal con la misma expresión que la mayoría.

-Aclárenos, si tiene la amabilidad, testigo. Trate de recordar bien si vio algo que llamó su atención en el callejón Raccon, en el momento que escuchó el ruido –mendigó el fiscal con suavidad, para después regresar a su postura habitual.

-… -Larry aún estaba en silencio, no podía negarlo, ese ruido lo asustó.

-Le voy a asegurar, testigo. Cualquier cosa que nos diga, sin importar, si sean insignificantes; puede ayudarnos con el caso –

Burtz asintiendo la cabeza de manera automática, se tomó el tiempo suficiente para meditar los acontecimientos y recordad algunos detalles.

-Lo que recuerdo es: antes de ir a mi trabajo, no vi nada raro en el callejón y cuando estaba volviendo para casa, el callejón estaba muy oscuro –aclaró.

-Eso no es obvio, era muy tarde cuando iba regresando –comentó el Juez.

-Sí, pero… eso sí me pareció extraño. Porque el contenedor de basura que siempre estaba debajo del farol, no estaba –

-¿Qué quiere decir? Jefe, encontró algo –cuestionó Athena analizando los resultados de su pantalla- No siento ninguna anomalía en sus emociones. Parece tratar de recordar algo y no puede.

No era de extrañar para el abogado, era normal para él como para otros que Larry sea muy corto de memoria. En los interrogatorios que había dado tiempo atrás, se omitía ciertos detalles, las razones podrían ser: o no se acordaba del acontecimiento o era demasiado vergonzoso que no quería decirlos.

-Sr. Wright, encontró algo importante en la aclaración del testigo –preguntó el Juez.

El abogado se planteó un momento.

-_A ver… él dice que le parecía raro que el callejón estaba oscuro cuando volvía para su casa _–eso le llamó más la atención, no sabía si se volvió loco pero debía confiar esta vez en lo que dijo Larry y en su instinto- Sí, me pareció importante.

-Bien, testigo. Agregue lo último en su testimonio -

Phoenix sacó nuevamente la Foto del Crimen 1 y comenzó a analizarlo. Al mirarlo, pudo notar que el contenedor de basura que Larry mencionó estaba en la pared del fondo- _Así que esto se refiere, Larry. Espero que lo sea. -_**¡Protesto! **

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Nick? –preguntó Larry un poco desconcertado, ¿qué acaso en los tribunales siempre hay gritos, golpes y más gritos?

-Larry, quiero que veas está foto –presentó la imagen- ¿Ves algo que te llame la atención?

El hombre castaño la estudió unos ratos.

-Me parece que usted mismo deberá mostrar la contradicción del testigo, Herr Wright –intervino Klavier, al ver el tiempo que Larry estaba tardando.

-El fiscal Gavin tiene razón, Sr. Wright. Ahora muéstranos esa contradicción que halló en la foto –

Phoenix viendo la imagen amplia que otorgaba la pantalla del televisor (que usan para presentar las gráficas de la escena del crimen), apuntó en el contenedor de basura.

-**¡Toma ya! **–exclamó.

-¿El contenedor de basura? –cuestionó el Juez al identificarlo, no era culpa suya ni los demás que la mayoría de las fotos de la escena del crimen sean siempre en blanco y negro.

-Recuerden la declaración que acaba de agregar el testigo, que ese contenedor estaba debajo del farol –

-Es eso cierto –estuvo de acuerdo el Juez- es esto lo que nos quería decir, testigo.

-Sí, cada vez que pasaba por el callejón el contenedor siempre estaba ahí –

-Una pregunta, ¿cómo supo que el contenedor no estaba si aquella noche era demasiado oscura? –

Los abogados y el fiscal se detuvieron para pensar. Era cierto, el callejón debido que era un lugar cerrado no se podía distinguir nada y menos aún, cuando era de noche.

-Bueno, es que cuando pasé por ahí se asomaba la luz de la luna y pude ver que no había nada, a donde ese contenedor debía estar –pausó- Pero también, encuentro algo mucho más extraño…

-¿Y qué otra cosa extraña le parece? –inquirió el Juez sintiendo intriga.

Esta vez, Phoenix decidió meditarlo. Antes de presentar la prueba y haberse agregado aquella declaración, Larry había comentado algo.

_-Lo que recuerdo es: antes de ir a mi trabajo, no vi nada raro en el callejón y cuando estaba volviendo para casa, el callejón estaba muy oscuro –aclaró._

_-Eso no es obvio, era muy tarde cuando iba regresando –comentó el Juez._

-Su Señoría, creo saber lo que se está refiriendo el testigo –clarificó el abogado luego de meditar aquellas palabras.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó para luego asentir- esta bien, Sr. Wright. Muéstranos que otra cosa extraña se refiere nuestro testigo.

Apuntó el foco roto del farol.

-¡Es el foco roto! –aclaró.

-¿El foco roto? –repitió el Juez sin entenderlo- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Acuérdese de la anterior declaración del testigo, Herr Juez –esta vez, Klavier explicó- Él le pareció más extraño aún ver el callejón oscuro, lo que nos está demostrando la defensa, es que el foco no estaba roto antes que ocurriera el crimen.

-¡S-Sí! Eso era… -pronunció Larry como si recién se acordara- El foco no estaba roto cuando iba camino al trabajo, es por eso que luego de aquel ¡Bang! Escuché un ¡CRASH! Como si un vidrio ha sido roto en pedazos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamaron la defensa, el fiscal y el Juez.

-¿Por qué no nos haz dicho antes eso, Larry? –espetó Phoenix enfadado.

-No me mires así, Nick. Creí que estuve imaginando cosas, no sabía que eso pasó –el hombre estaba lloriqueando ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo de su amigo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Testigo –llamó el fiscal entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos- Se da cuenta que eso es una información crucial para este caso, sería de gran ayuda si lo hubiera mencionado antes.

-La defensa y la acusación tienen razón –asintió el Juez de acuerdo- Testigo, espero que no se repita este error –le mandó una mirada severa como reprimenda.

Larry quería mojarse los pantalones, ¿Por qué todo el mundo era tan malo con él?

Phoenix ahora comenzó a plantearse muchas preguntas relacionadas con lo que Larry relató, si el foco no estaba roto antes que haya ocurrido el asesinato y el contenedor de basura fue cambiado de lugar, es como si el asesino lo haya hecho apropósito. Pero, ¿con qué fin? Apollo no sería, porque según el mensaje fue citado a las 00:00 y fue directamente ahí, no hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para moverlo sin hacer ruido. Además, se pudo mostrar que fue golpeado.

-Esto nos demuestra una cosa, Su Señoría. El disparo que oyó el testigo seguido de un ¡Crash! Podría decirse que alguien lo hizo con el fin de evitar que fuera visto en el callejón –supuso Phoenix.

-Podría ser una tercera persona, porque nuestro acusado fue detenido en cuanto la policía recibió la llamada de uno de los testigos y la hora fue a las 01:50 a.m. además, el acusado no tuvo tiempo de huir porque fue golpeado duramente dejándolo inconsciente en la escena –relató Gavin- Según la foto de la escena, no había ningún objeto colgado en el callejón tampoco el suelo había alguna basura o charco de agua que pudiera haber ocasionado un resbalón o tropiezo. Lo más lógico sonaría que alguien golpeó al acusado con el fin de inculparlo.

El Juez escuchó atentamente la deducción que llegaron cada uno, no podía negarlo, cada relato sonaba completamente lógico y respondía a las dudas que estaba teniendo con la nueva información que han aportado.

-Creo que eso es todo por ahora –concluyó dando un suspiro audible- A simple vista, este caso parece bastante sencillo. Sin embargo, estamos teniendo varios cabos sueltos.

-Las dudas de ahora serían ¿por qué el testigo escuchó un disparo antes de la hora del asesinato? ¿Por qué este acontecimiento ocurrió antes del crimen? Sobre todo ¿quién fue la otra persona que hizo esto? ¿Con que fin? –cuestionó adusto el fiscal cruzando los brazos.

-Creo que eso sería todo –concluyó el Juez- El tribunal solicita tanto al fiscal como a la defensa que continúen investigando.

-Entendido, Herr Juez –asintió Klavier sin chistar.

-De acuerdo, Su Señoría –asintió el abogado- _Uff, nos salvamos por ahora… Parece que Larry Burtz salva nuevamente el día –_por mucho que se negaba en admitirlo, otra vez Larry fue de mucha ayuda.

-Con esto se concluye el juicio de hoy –golpeó su martillo dando una pausa- ¡Se levanta la sesión!

Continuará.

**¿Guardar progresos?**

¿Sí? ¿No?

* * *

**N/A: Perdón si Klavier me salió medio OC, pero me imaginé que así actuaría cuando se haya enterado que Apollo fue acusado de homicidio y estuviera dispuesto en hacer lo que sea para salvarlo. No jugué mucho el videojuego de Apollo Justice debido que tengo en emulador y tardo mucho con el micrófono, o a veces no funciona muy bien.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si encuentran algún defecto, es porque soy nueva en esto… me refiero escribir casos a resolver, he intentado todo lo posible y di mi mejor esfuerzo. Soy fan de las series policiales y animés de detectives, mi favorito es Detective Conan.**

**También pongo música de fondo de Ace Attorney Apollo Justice para ambientar un poco el videojuego, a la hora de escribir este fic.**

**¿Se quedaron con las dudas?**

**Las preguntas serían ¿quién es el verdadero asesino? ¿por qué Klavier es el fiscal del caso? ¿Durará la relación de Larry con su actual novia? ¿Qué hará Apollo cuando llegue el momento en que su secreto sea revelado? ¿Logrará Phoenix resolver este sencillo pero muy complejo caso?**

**Muy pronto sabrán las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Reviews! Plis!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Underword**


	3. Chapter 3: la investigación parte 1

**·El caso del callejón·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Una noche incierta, un asesinato ocurre en plena madrugada, sólo el silencio más el murmullo de la ciudad aún despierta fueron testigos…un crimen ocurrió, resultado: una muerte fatal y alguien quedó detenido. Todo esto pasó en pleno callejón sin salida. Un caso simple, pero difícil de resolver…nada se escapará de nuestro querido Ace Attorney ¿o sí?

**Género: Suspenso/ Crimen/ Aventura/ Humor/ Romance. Ocurre después del Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: KyOdoroki (conocido como Klavier x Apollo). NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix).**

**Advertencia: el crimen junto con la escena y la recreación es mío, totalmente ficticio, si tiene una similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Muerte de un personaje. Violencia.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen, son obras de Shu Takumi y Capcom.**

* * *

Cargando partida…

**·El caso del callejón·**

**Día 2**

**La investigación**

**Parte I**

**26 de Julio, 14:23 p.m.**

**Agencia Polivalente Wright**

-Uff, menudo día –expresó Phoenix dando un hondo respiro- Por un momento creí que no lograríamos.

-Pero, su amigo fue de gran ayuda, Jefe. Si no fuera por él, el Juez hubiera dictado su veredicto a Apollo –declaró Athena aliviada.

-Es cierto. _Como siempre, Larry fue de gran ayuda _–pensó Phoenix para sus adentros. Por mucho que su viejo amigo sea considerado un testigo desastroso, poco confiable y absurdo, era un buen hombre y siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de él para ayudar a sus amigos.

-También está el fiscal rival de Apollo, no lo conozco muy bien, sin embargo sentí que estaba diferente comparado la vez que lo había visto antes –comentó la abogada con cierta intriga.

Phoenix no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo, en el juicio de hoy Klavier no parecía ser el mismo chico fresco y sonriente que todos conocían. Estaba muy adusto y serio, a juzgar algunos tic's nerviosos que pudo ver, parecía inseguro. Cosas que nunca había visto en el fiscal famoso ex estrella del rock.

Pero, Klavier fue de gran ayuda también. Si no hubiera sido por él, tal vez, nadie creería que Apollo fue golpeado en aquella ocasión. Pero, además quedó mostrado que pudo ser obra de una tercera persona, tal como el fiscal lo había explicado, era imposible que Apollo se haya golpeado solo en la nuca; dado las condiciones del callejón, sin duda alguna alguien más estuvo en la escena del crimen.

Lo que más le intrigaba, era aquel ¡Bang! Que oyó Larry y vidrios rotos del farol contando que el contenedor de basura estaba ubicado en otro sitio. Lo más lógico, sería que alguien disparó con un arma con el propósito de romper el foco para evitar ser visto; ya que, según el horario en que toca el crepúsculo, los faroles instalados en las ciudades comienzan a iluminar. Según Larry, era las 23:35 cuando escuchó.

Phoenix podía afirmar que esto fue obra de la tercera persona, o sea, el verdadero asesino. La pregunta sería ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿con qué fin? ¿por qué mató a Juniper? ¿Y por qué eligió a Apollo para inculparlo?

Debería hacer una visita en la escena del crimen, pero primero sería mejor ver a su alumno.

**26 de Julio, 14:47 p.m.**

**Centro de detención**

**Cuarto de visitas**

Phoenix y Athena se adentraron al edificio del centro de detención de Los Ángeles, ignorando al resto de gente que estaban manteniendo conversación con otros detenidos y el ambiente negativo que pintaba el lugar, encaminaron a la celda donde estaría Apollo esperándolos. Sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando vieron que estaba conversando con una mujer.

Al principio, Phoenix tardó en reconocerla. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos seguido de su ayudante, se congeló en cuánto vio quien era.

-Odio verte así, no soporto que estés en esta situación… -la mujer parecía muy dolida, sus grandes ojos brillantes estaban llenos de pena y tristeza que parecía a punto de llorar- Este momento, me es tan familiar…

-No llores, tienes que ser fuerte. Estaré bien, te lo aseguro –Apollo le sonrió a la mujer para consolarla, sabiendo que la situación no favorecía mucho- Trataré de soportarlo también, confío en que ellos están haciendo todo lo posible…

Ellos parecían estar sumidos en sus conversaciones que parecían ajenos a la presencia de Phoenix y de Athena.

-Jefe, ¿quién es la mujer que está hablando con Apollo? –preguntó Athena con curiosidad e intriga- Es una mujer muy bonita.

Phoenix tenía un nudo en la garganta. La mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos, poseía una belleza delicada, cabello largo oscuro con una trenza en la parte superior de su cabeza, grandes y preciosos ojos oscuros que irradiaba brillo de inocencia y sabiduría juntas y usaba un bonito vestido violeta con un saco tejido color blanco.

Su mente estaba tardando en procesar, podía sentir la boca seca y un sinfín de preguntas comenzaban a martillar en su cabeza.

¿Qué h-hace ella aquí? ¿Cómo le conoce a Apollo? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Cuídate, por favor –más que una petición sonaba como un ruego- Sé fuerte, no sólo por tu hermana, por tus amigos, por "ese" chico; sino también por ti –

Apollo la miró en silencio, asintió con suavidad mientras esbozaba una tenue, pero sincera sonrisa a la joven mujer.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes por mí, Iris –le habló con cierta animosidad en un intento de alegrar un poco a la mujer.

La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento con cierta desgana, saludó a Apollo con una sonrisa algo forzada y se dignó a marcharse hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azulados de Phoenix.

Ambos estaban en silencio, mirándose a los ojos siendo la primera vez que se encontraban después de haber pasado 8 años desde que se habían visto la última vez. Fue en el caso del puente. Un caso oscuro donde los pasados sombríos que han sido sepultados en el olvido, regresaron nuevamente en aquel juicio donde la mujer que, realmente era la "Dahlia" que ha amado en su juventud, había sido acusada de asesinato. Fue muy difícil haber dicho quien era el real asesino, incluyendo la verdadera identidad de la víctima; pero, como siempre tenía que ser: la verdad nuevamente salió a la luz.

Después de 8 años, jamás se imaginó que llegaría este encuentro tan inesperado.

Admitía el sentimiento que tuvo alguna vez a esta mujer, sentimiento lleno de inocencia e ingenuidad que lo dejó embobado y a merced de sus encantos. Sin embargo, ahora… esos sentimientos parecieron haberse esfumado cuando perdió su distintivo de letrado o cuando ha pasado años desde que Dahlia fue encarcelada y ejecutada en el proceso.

Los años que pasaron le habían dado una nueva perspectiva, pero también su corazón fue ocupado por el amor y cuidado que decidió darle a Trucy desde que su padre biológico, Zak ha sido asesinado. Eso incluye también, los sentimientos que ahora compartía con Edgeworth.

-Hola –saludó Athena con cierta dificultad, había notado la tensión que existía desde que su jefe y la mujer misteriosa cruzaron sus ojos.

La mujer la miró con curiosidad, como si hubiera reparado de la presencia de Athena.

-Hola –devolvió el saludo con suavidad.

-U-usted es una conocida de Apollo –pronunció la pelinaranja con torpeza, no quería parecerse entrometida pero algo le llamaba la atención de esta hermosa mujer.

-Sí –asintió con lentitud- Me llamo Iris, una amiga de Apollo.

-Un gusto, me llamo Athena Cykes. Abogada psicoanalista, soy colega de Apollo y trabajo para el Sr. Wright… aunque, veo que ya se conocen… ¿no? –comentó sin poder ocultar su incomodidad.

-Athena –llamó Phoenix a su alumna- Puedes esperarme un momento con Apollo, tengo que hablar a solas con la Srta. Iris.

La pelioscura se tensó un segundo al escuchar por primera vez al abogado después de 8 años sin haberlo visto, su voz sonaba igual que la última vez pero tenía un atisbo de madurez y sabiduría. Era de esperar, él había cambiado.

La pelinaranja los miró con preocupación un momento, pero asintió en silencio para encaminarse a la celda donde se encontraba su colega.

-Iris –la mujer casi saltó cuando este la llamó por su nombre- Podemos ir a un lugar privado…

Ella lo miró en silencio, sin más preámbulos hizo un ademán para salir del centro de detención.

-Claro, sígueme –Phoenix la siguió hasta las puertas de salida.

Una vez, en las afueras del edificio y sin nadie cerca para escucharlos. Iris decidió hablar.

-Tiempo sin verte, Phoenix –pronunció la chica luego de suspirar con pesadez, la tensión hizo que se olvidara de respirar y su cuerpo se haya puesto muy rígido desde que cruzó las puertas del edificio para encararse con lo peor. Hubiera llamado Feenie como lo había hecho aquella vez, pero, una parte de su mente le decía que no era correcto porque sabía por ende, que los sentimientos han cambiado- Ha pasado… mucho tiempo

-S-Sí –respondió tenso, Iris no era la única que le parecía tedioso esta conversación- Hace mucho que no supe de ti, desde… ya sabes…

Iris asintió, entendiendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

-No esperaba verte hoy –admitió Phoenix, habría expresado sorpresa como hace rato, pero la tensión y la incomodidad dominaban lo mejor de él, que olvidó como debería comportarse ahora- Eh, me refería por el juicio de Apollo…

Phoenix miró de reojo a su ex novia, quien ahora mismo miraba el suelo, su rostro solemne fue reemplazado a uno abrumado y angustiante, la misma expresión que avistó cuando conversaba con Apollo.

-Sí –Iris pronunció sin poder ocultar su dolor.

El abogado miró el suelo, puede que ya no le veía a Iris con los mismos ojos pero le partía el corazón verla así. Tan débil, tan delicada y tan triste.

-Iris… t-tú, ¿conoces a Apollo? –indagó frunciendo el ceño ocultando su intriga.

Ella lo miró a los ojos unos segundos para luego asentir.

-Sí, lo conozco desde antes –cerró los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos- Fue después del juicio cuando el incidente ocurrido en el templo Hazakura fue resuelto, a pesar que se vio mostrada mi inocencia por el asesinato… debía enmendar las consecuencias por haber sido cómplice… -Phoenix le dolía recordar aquel caso ocurrido en el Puente Oscuro, pero permaneció en silencio para escuchar el relato- Me han puesto en servicio comunitario convirtiéndome en la cuidadora de un orfanato, no he tenido ningún problema en educarlos… todo fue gracias a la Sacerdotisa Bikini cuando recibíamos a jóvenes aprendices en nuestro templo; incluso he ayudado a otros niños que han estado metiéndose en problemas… vi a uno que se había lastimado por intentar defender a una niña pequeña… le limpié las heridas y lo vendé… a pesar que no hablaba mucho y se mostraba cortante, no quise dejarlo solo, ahí fue donde conocí a Apollo –el abogado abrió los ojos con estupefacción, quien se hubiera imaginado que aquel niño que se metía en líos era nada más que su alumno.

-En aquel momento, él creía que la justicia era negligente y desinteresada, tanto policías, políticos, fiscales y abogados eran todos iguales; que sólo luchaban por sus propios intereses… -Phoenix pudo ver como los ojos de Iris adquirían un brillo cálido- Yo le había dicho que no todos eran como él pensaba, fue en esa ocasión que he contado sobre ti… -el abogado abrió los ojos ampliamente, aún así la mujer continuó- sobre todas las cosas que haz hecho ayudando a los otros, cómo haz luchado por la verdad, cómo haz defendido a los inocentes y cómo haz puesto tras las rejas a los verdaderos culpables…

Ah, entonces, fue gracias a ella que Apollo se convirtió en abogado defensor y lo admiraba así también como lo respetaba. Ella fue la razón por la que dio sueños a Apollo y le hizo ver que sí había esperanzas en la palabra "justicia".

-Él te admira mucho, Phoenix. Lo siento cada vez que me habla de sus casos y cómo te ha conocido –el aludido no sabía si estar avergonzado por lo que le hizo hacer a Apollo en aquella vez- A pesar que no lo demuestra, él nunca dejó de verte a ti como un héroe… siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti… -Iris le sonrió cálidamente sin dejar de mirarlo, Phoenix hizo lo mismo, la tensión que pesaba su cuerpo desapareció con el tiempo que iba compartiendo aquella agradable conversación.

-Apollo… te visita a menudo –se atrevió a preguntar al notar lo muy unidos que están su ex novia y su alumno, parecían tener una buena relación. Familiar, tal vez sea eso; aquella imagen de Iris mirando a Apollo con mucha preocupación y tristeza, parecían una madre lamentando por la detención de su hijo, en lugar de un par de amigos.

-Lo hace cada vez que tiene días libres –admitió sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente- Me ayuda con el cuidado y la cocina para los niños, solía ir también su mejor amigo… -el abogado vio un cierto toque de tristeza en sus ojos al mencionarlo, no necesitaba ser un adivino, sabía que se estaba refiriendo del amigo difunto de Apollo: Clay Terran.

-Apollo… siempre me contaba los casos que estuvo implicado y cómo había ganado, también me cuenta sobre ti, sobre su hermana Trucy, sobre sus amigos… y sobre sus problemas –la última mención lo pronunció con suavidad, Iris parecía saber algo que el abogado y todos los otros desconocían. Ella sabía de los problemas que Apollo estaba sufriendo en secreto, y lo entendía muy bien; más allá de sólo una intuición maternal.

El abogado no quería ser entrometido, pero necesitaba saber el problema de su alumno. Quería ayudarlo, para eso, necesitaba primero conocer cuál era y así podía encontrar la solución; Phoenix quería que su alumno se abriera un poco más con los otros, quería entenderlo.

-Iris –la llamó con suavidad- Puedes decirme que es lo que Apollo te ha dicho, en estos últimos días –podía suponer que el joven abogado intercambió alguna charla con Iris, en los días libres de casos y trabajos.

La pelinegra lo miró con vacilación unos segundos, para el abogado parecieron eternos hasta que suspiró y asintió.

-Fue hace unas semanas… cuando Apollo estaba saliendo con Juniper Woods… -

**::·::·::·Flash Back·::·::·::**

Iris había terminado de enseñar historia a los niños y ahora estaba en la cocina preparando algo para la merienda, unas niñas decidieron quedarse para ayudarla.

Se detuvo un momento cuando sus oídos captaron gritos de bienvenida, sonrió para luego encaminarse a la puerta de entrada y recibir a su visitante.

-Apollo –exclamó llamando la atención del susodicho, quien estuvo ocupado escuchando relatos de los niños (que conoció en tiempos que estuvo en el orfanato)- Gusto en verte de nuevo.

-Gusto en verte también, Iris –devolvió la sonrisa el pelicastaño.

El joven abogado la ayudó con los preparativos de la merienda y sirvió leche acompañado de ricas galletitas dulces para cada niño sentado en el comedor del orfanato. Mientras éstos comían, Apollo e Iris decidieron sentarse en el patio para tener una conversación privada.

El abogado le había contado los detalles de los juicios en los que estuvo implicado, contando a sus clientes, sus amigos y de su jefe. Iris escuchaba atentamente su relato mientras asentía y daba ciertos comentarios para divertirlo más, le encantaba ver cómo los ojos de aquel chico que lo había conocido brillaban con sólo mencionar a su jefe o su fiscal amigo.

Pero, aquel disfrute no duró mucho. Cuando tocó un punto sensible en la conversación, el aura luminosa del abogado desapareció, reemplazando por un ceño fruncido. Iris lo preocupó al contemplarlo, sabía por qué lo estaba.

Estaban hablando ahora de su relación con Juniper Woods.

Iris no sabía mucho de ella, solamente estaba enterada cuando Apollo había anunciado de su noviazgo después de unas semanas tras el funeral de Clay.

Según Apollo, Juniper Woods era la amiga de infancia de Athena Cykes; le había contado lo dulce y amigable que era ella, siempre estaba atenta a lo que él le ocurría y parecía estar muy enamorada cuando le sonreía. Iris la consideraba una chica ideal para alguien como Apollo, sin embargo, presentía que algo andaba mal en esa relación. Si fuera lo contrario, Apollo no le estaría contando ahora mismo de esto con esa expresión negativa en su rostro.

Iris decidió hablar hacerle una pregunta directa al abogado.

-Dime, Apollo… eres feliz con esa chica… Juniper? –

-Yo… -Apollo quedó en silencio, como si meditara aquella pregunta que dio al clavo. No sabía si lo que sentía por Juniper le hacía feliz o si aliviara el dolor que sentía desde que perdió a Clay- No lo sé…

Iris frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Te veo… abatido y más triste… ¿pasa algo? –

-Lo que sucede es que… no me siento muy a gusto con ella –admitió mirando ahora la mesa de madera pulida- Quiero decir, Junie es linda y me agrada mucho, lo nuestro esta bien pero… no parece estar funcionando como creí.

La mujer lo miró, llevó la mano a la barbilla de Apollo y levantó su rostro con suavidad para que la mirara.

-Apollo… -alejó su mano una vez que sus ojos se cruzaron- …realmente ¿la amas?

Apollo se congeló, no se había esperado aquella pregunta.

-No sé si… amor sea la palabra adecuada –

-Apollo… cuando accediste a salir con ella… fue por ella o por ti –

El abogado reflexionó, cuando accedió en salir con Juniper fue porque nunca tuvo experiencia alguna de salir con alguien, y menos con una chica que acababa de conocer. Fue unas semanas, después del funeral de Clay; necesitó consuelo de alguien, un apoyo moral, tal vez. Pensó que, quizás, Juniper le daría algo que llenara el vacío de su alma, que aliviara su dolor.

Pensó que, aquella vez cuando la vio cantar con una vestimenta similar a Lamiroir, estuvo enamorado de ella. Pero… no fue así.

-Quizás lo hice por mí… no sé si pensé en ella, pero quería ser feliz si saliera con ella… o quise darle una oportunidad, no lo sé –suspiró con frustración mientras sus ojos se dignaban a mirar el suelo- Estoy… tan confundido…

Iris dejó su asiento para abrazarlo y consolarlo. Entendía lo que le estaba pasando al abogado, a veces, le recordaba a ella cuando se encontraba en momentos como este; quería ayudarlo, quería darle todo el apoyo que éste no tuvo desde que fue abandonado. Quería que Apollo tuviera oportunidad, por que alguien que tuvo una etapa difícil de su infancia sin ninguna presencia paterna o materna, merecía ser feliz.

-La felicidad a veces, es difícil de encontrarla –le habló con suavidad- En mi caso, lo he encontrado… desgraciadamente, he provocado mucho daño y dolor que la perdí. Perdí mi oportunidad alguna con él, me he arrepentido muchas veces de mis pecados: no haberle hecho saber antes sobre quién era yo y mis sentimientos… era porque… no he sido honesta –se separó unos segundos para mirar al abogado- Apollo, tú eres alguien honesto… siempre lo fuiste. Pero en tu caso con Juniper, no haz sido honesto contigo mismo…

-I-Iris… yo –Apollo le dificultaba hablar de lo siguiente, se sentía horrible. Le dolía tanto que quería echarse a llorar- No quiero hacerle daño…

Ella negó la cabeza con suavidad.

-Haces más daño mintiéndole que nunca decirle la verdad y terminar arrepintiéndote –aclaró, para sonreírle tenuemente- Apollo, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Haz lo que sea correcto… no quiero que termines como yo –lo miró con tristeza sin dejar un atisbo de seriedad en sus palabras- He cometido errores mucho más graves de lo que crees. Por eso… he perdido mi oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona del que me enamoré. Tú eres mejor que yo, mejor que cualquiera… aún tienes la oportunidad. Apollo, no lo desaproveches… alguien como tú, mereces ser feliz –pausó sin separar sus ojos de los de Apollo- pero, con otra persona que no es Juniper y puedo asegurarte que esa persona está más cerca de lo que crees –

El chico parpadeó ante lo último.

-Eh? Tú sabes quién es –

Iris le sonrió para negarle la cabeza con suavidad.

-Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo –

La charla transcurrió a la normalidad, Apollo parecía estar un poco más animado que hace unos ratos; Iris decidió no tocar nuevamente el tema, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía aliviada de verlo tranquilo.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y varias despedidas calurosas por parte de los niños que conformaban el orfanato. Iris miró melancólicamente la figura de Apollo alejarse, esperaba que tomara una decisión correcta y pueda ser feliz con aquella persona. Sabía quien era, esperaba que Apollo se haya dado cuenta.

**::·::·::·Fin del Flash Back·::·::·::**

Una vez terminado el relato, ahora Phoenix podía ver con más claridad sobre los sentimientos de Apollo. Se había sentido culpable por no haberlo previsto, no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría; se supone que como su amigo (no como su mentor o jefe) debía estar ahí apoyando a los demás y ayudando a enmendar sus problemas.

Al menos, estaba feliz que Iris esté ahí siempre para él. Ella era como una figura materna que nunca tuvo, a pesar que su verdadera madre era Thalassa Gramarye conocida ahora como Lamiroir y estuvo ausente también en la infancia de Trucy.

No había más preguntas, ahora podía comprenderlo todo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Iris –agradeció dándole una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

La chica lo miró con comprensión y le devolvió la sonrisa también, pero más tarde, incapaz de contenerse las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro.

-Por favor… salva a Apollo –Phoenix sin resistirse la abrazó para consolarla, esa palabra era la misma petición que Trucy le rogó- Sé que él no lo haría, él nunca haría algo así… por favor, Phoenix, sálvalo –

El abogado la abrazó con fuerza ligera sin lastimarla, el olor que emanaba Iris era familiar. Era el mismo aroma que alguna vez disfrutó de su compañía cuando eran novios, él por supuesto que ya no la veía con esos sentimientos e Iris también pasaba lo mismo; pero, no podía negarse a su petición.

Apollo era alguien importante para ella, como lo era para Trucy y los demás.

No iba a dar marcha atrás, no ahora que la esperanza de Apollo estaba depositada en él.

Se separó para mirar a Iris con determinación.

-Lo haré… por él, por Trucy, por los otros y por ti, Iris –

La chica le sonrió levemente sin dejar de llorar.

-Creo en ti, Phoenix. Siempre lo hice –declaró, a pesar que los sentimientos de ambos han cambiado por la distancia y por los años en que dejaron de verse, aún prevalecía aquel afecto que compartieron. Esta vez, no estarían juntos y ambos ya lo sabían, ambos ya tenían personas importantes que necesitaban de sus cuidados. Ambos estarían en buenos términos, pero como amigos.

De vuelta al centro de detención, el abogado se había despedido de Iris, no sin antes dar nuevamente las gracias por su ayuda y prometiendo que algún día la visitaría junto con Trucy y Apollo. En la entrada se encontró con Athena, quien lo miraba con ojos llenos de cuestionamiento.

Phoenix tan sólo le sonrió asegurando que todo estaba bien.

-El guardia me dijo que tenían que interrogarle una vez más a Apollo –avisó desconcertada- No he podido hablarle mucho…

-_Debí haber imaginado –_pensó para sus adentros- Mejor vamos a investigar mientras lo interrogan, ni bien cuando terminemos vamos a visitarlo.

-De acuerdo, jefe –Athena asintió.

**26 de Julio, 16:00**

**Callejón Raccon**

La escena del crimen nuevamente estaba a sus ojos, sin embargo, no podían pasar debido que estaba unos guardias custodiando ahí y no permitía el paso de cualquier civil.

-Parece que siguen investigando –comentó Athena sin sacar sus ojos del callejón cubierto con cintas amarillas.

-Hey, amigo –vieron a Gumshoe traspasando las cintas amarillas- Gran juicio, por poco creí que no llegarían…

-Inspector Gumshoe –saludó Phoenix sintiéndose alegre de ver nuevamente al detective- Fue por poco. _Gracias a Larry pudimos alargar el juicio…_

Dejando a un lado lo ocurrido en el tribunal, necesitaba sonsacar algunas preguntas que tanto le intrigó desde que comenzó el juicio.

-Detective Gumshoe, es cierto que el fiscal Gavin tomó el caso –cuestionó lentamente.

-Bueno, para serte sincero hoy antes que diera inicio el juicio me enteré a través del Sr. Edgeworth –admitió el inspector moviendo las cejas al recordarlo, luego su expresión cambió a uno serio (muy poco común en él)- No le digas que te lo mencioné pero, el fiscal Gavin ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente y todo empezó cuando insistió al Sr. Edgeworth que le diera el caso de inmediato… me dijo que, vio en sus ojos algo que le recordó a usted y es por eso, que le dio sin siquiera preguntárselo…

-_Así que… Edgeworth dio el caso al fiscal Gavin _–Phoenix se puso pensativo, obviamente la razón de Klavier es ayudar a Apollo aunque, podía encontrar que se trataba de algo más que una simple amistad. No estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero podía afirmarlo- En el juicio… -recordó la expresión que tenía Klavier en aquel momento- lo hemos visto muy serio y muy decidido…

-El fiscal Gavin decidió investigar hasta el más mínimo detalle del caso, incluso averiguar el posible ataque de tu alumno… ahora estamos buscando más pruebas para que puedan procesar el juicio del mañana –Gumshoe miró hacia la escena- Tal como ha dicho su amigo… Harry Burtz, hay señales que aquel contenedor de basura fue movido de su sitio… contando los restos de vidrio del farol roto –señaló a ambos objetos- La detective Skye está tratando de averiguar si hay más pistas, si necesitan algo relacionado con los análisis… pueden contar con ella.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de usted, inspector? –se atrevió a preguntar Athena después de haber oído atentamente la charla.

-¿Yo? Bueno, si me necesitan para algo estaré en el departamento de la policía, ahí también podrían encontrar alguna prueba útil –avisó con una sonrisa que decía "cuenten conmigo".

-Se lo agradezco mucho, inspector –agradeció Phoenix sintiéndose un poco más aliviado ahora.

-Jeje, no hay de qué amigo –

-No, en verdad… por todo –no sólo se refería por lo de ahora sino también en la mayoría de los casos en los que estuvo involucrado, hace 8 años que, no le había agradecido adecuadamente al detective.

El detective desaliñado se rascó la nuca para luego sonreírle.

-Esto es también una manera de compensarte por lo que… ya sabes, ocurrió en aquella vez… -su rostro se estaba tornando sombrío, Phoenix lo miró con preocupación sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Pero, Gumshoe volvió a mirarlo nuevamente con su expresión despreocupada- No hay de qué preocuparse, si está en aprietos el Sr. Edgeworth también es todo oídos…

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Inspector –

-No hay de qué… pediré a los guardias que los dejen pasar –el detective dio una orden firme a los policías, que de inmediato acataron y los dejaron pasar en la escena- Aquí les dejo, amigos.

-Gracias de nuevo, Detective –no sabía cuantos "gracias" había estado diciéndole al compañero de su amigo.

-Nos vemos, no se olviden de pasar por el departamento si me necesitan para algo… -hizo ademán de irse, pero de inmediato se detuvo cuando recordó algo- El Sr. Edgeworth manda sus saludos a su hija y a usted, dice que "haz lo que Phoenix Wright debe hacer y no cometas estupideces"… eso lo dijo él, no yo –se corrigió apresuradamente.

El abogado sonrió para sus adentros, muy conmovido por lo que acaba de oír y asintió en respuesta.

-Eso lo haré –

-Bien, nos vemos allá, amigo –y el inspector desapareció entre la multitud junto con el resto del cuerpo de la policía que lo estaban esperando con la patrulla.

-Comencemos a investigar, jefe –avisó Athena adentrándose al callejón.

-Sí –respondió el abogado mayor sintiéndose más motivado.

En la escena del crimen se encontraron con Ema, quien analizaba con sus herramientas muy sumida en sus pensamientos, sin estar siquiera consciente de las presencias de los abogados junto con el resto de los agentes.

-_Al parecer, Ema les dio la orden que se alejaran –_comentó el abogado tras notar que solamente la detective científica estaba presente mientras los agentes custodiaban fuera de la zona.

Phoenix se acercó con cierta cautela.

-Ema… -la llamó con suavidad.

La chica dio un respingo para voltearse a encararlo.

-Sr. Wright, hola –saludó mientras se ajustaba sus lentes rosas sobre su cabeza- A juzgar que están aquí, es porque lograron alargar el juicio para mañana ¿no?

Phoenix y Athena asintieron.

-Petimetre me pidió que investigara nuevamente el lugar para ver si encajaba con la declaración de aquel testigo –pronunció Ema examinando la zona, a pesar que estaba a oscuras.

-¿Lograron encontrar algo? -

-Encontramos la bala incrustada en el farol, a juzgar por el resto de los vidrios rotos alguien disparó ahí con la intención de causar un apagón en la zona –explicó para ponerse a comer sus snackoo's pensativa- También están las marcas de ruedas, que demuestran que movieron aquel contenedor de basura –tal como Gumshoe lo ha explicado, decidió dejar que la chica continuara en cuanto vio su ceño levemente fruncido- Puedo comprender lo del farol, pero… aquello de mover el contenedor me resulta extraño y sospechoso…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó Athena curiosa.

-La pared, en cuanto movimos el contenedor en su lugar correspondiente, estaba limpio… es como si alguien hubiera limpiado antes de moverlo ahí –

-_Sí suena raro –_Phoenix estaba de acuerdo, la pregunta sería ¿por qué? No pudo ser Apollo, no le habría dado el tiempo suficiente para hacer aquello y la única respuesta sería que la tercera persona, o sea, el asesino lo haya hecho. Sin embargo, ¿con qué intención? Todo estaba convirtiéndose en un rompecabezas difícil de armar.

-Para qué alguien limpiaría un lugar tan sucio y oscuro cómo este –se preguntó Athena, más bien era para sí que para el resto.

-Yo tengo la solución –espetó Ema con una sonrisa brillante.

-¡! –los presentes la miraron con atención, Phoenix podía suponer lo que se refería.

-Si esta zona fue limpiada, es porque alguien quería ocultar lo sucedido… además he visto algo raro en el cadáver –Phoenix pudo ver como a su alumna se le revolvió el estomago ante la mención de Juniper, aún no estaba acostumbrada que su difunta amiga sea considerada un objeto de investigación, sabiendo que eso era inevitable- Había gotas de sangre en el suelo, algo pequeñas y su ropa parecía estar transpirada… como si hubiera sudado mucho. Eso no les parece ¿raro?

No podía decir alguna contrariedad al respecto, porque en sí todo sonaba extraño. El abogado esperaba encontrar alguna pieza clave que resolviera este enigma transformado en un puzle difícil de resolver.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos con eso de "Ya tengo la solución"? –preguntó Athena tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ah, sí –la joven detective rebuscó entre los utensilios que había en su bolso para sacar un objeto que parecía un spray a simple vista, el abogado de inmediato lo reconoció- Spray Luminol.

-Luminol… -repitió Athena sin tener la menor idea de lo que se trataba.

-El spray Luminol nos permite encontrar alguna mancha que se oculta en la superficie a pesar que haya sido limpiada, especialmente si se trata de sangre –explicó Ema con una mirada brillante, Phoenix por experiencia conocía ese tipo de mirada.

-¿Cómo estás segura que encontraremos algo ahí? Como sangre, por ejemplo –indagó el abogado con una expresión de cuestionamiento.

-Es evidente que alguien limpió la zona que estaba oculta tras el basurero, la zona donde no debió estar… sólo está limpio el rincón más oscuro del callejón, aparte la cantidad de gotas de sangre en el suelo venía de esa dirección –aclaró detalladamente, segura y precisa sin dejar indicio de alguna contradicción. Todo era pura lógica- Científicamente hablando, claro.

La ciencia podía ser un tanto desconocida como sorprendente.

-Bueno, háganse a un lado –Phoenix y Athena acataron la orden de Ema sin chistar, observaron en silencio cómo la científica se acercó al rincón indicado y comenzó a rociar la pared con el spray luminol. Luego, colocándose sus lentes rosas se dignó a examinar con mucho detenimiento- Wau, e-esto es…

En el rostro joven de la pelicastaña se expresaba una llena de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¿Qué sucede, Ema? –preguntó Phoenix luego de mirarla un largo rato.

La chica se volvió a ellos sin quitar su expresión.

-Quiero que vean esto –tomó una linterna, cuya luz no era blanca como las otras sino una ultravioleta. Al acercarlo en la zona donde roció el luminol, Phoenix y Athena pudieron notar gran cantidad de manchas pequeñas impregnadas en la pared.

-Es… sangre –musitó Athena con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ema asintió lentamente, después su ceño frunció más cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se acercó al suelo del rincón y recogió un pequeño objeto que cabía entre sus dedos.

-Eso es… ¿bala? –preguntó el abogado en cuanto Ema se acercó lo suficiente para que lo vieran.

-Al parecer… dado por la forma, puedo sospechar que es la misma bala que encontramos en el farol –explicó, para luego colocar la bala en la bolsa de plástico- Esto no tiene que ser una coincidencia.

Phoenix sólo pudo asentir en silencio. Tanto él como Athena no necesitaban palabras para explicarlo, en vista de todo: la cantidad de sangre en la pared y la bala encontrada por Ema indican una sola cosa… que las pistas halladas se convierten en una contradicción.

-Ema… -llamó Phoenix con lentitud, la científica asintió con comprensión.

-Saben lo que esto significa… -pronunció mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y los miraba con seriedad.

-Que el arma homicida no es la verdadera y que Junie… -la abogada no podía continuar con el argumento, pero hizo todo un esfuerzo posible para reprimir cualquier signo de dolor y angustia.

-No fue apuñalada –intervino Phoenix tras notar el estado de su alumna.

Nadie dijo nada lo siguiente, este caso se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero martirio para nuestro Ace Attorney. A medida que iban examinando las pruebas adquiridas y las pistas escondidas, sentía que todo se iba complicando y a la vez, sentía que podía haber un lado positivo en esto.

Cualquier pieza de este rompecabezas que iban hallando, eran la clave para encontrar la verdad.

El abogado observaba ahora mismo la foto del crimen, a simple vista no había encontrado nada usual. Sin embargo, siguiendo la declaración de Larry y las evidencias que Ema halló gracias a su equipo forense, ahora sentía que algo faltaba.

Miró con más detenimiento la imagen en blanco y negro, el contenedor de basura ahora estaba en su sitio correspondiente, el farol resultó que fue roto con la bala; en aquella pared del fondo del callejón, estaba impregnada de sangre junto con la bala.

Sus ojos posaron en el cuerpo inerte de Juniper Woods postrado en el suelo, cada vez que lo miraba sentía un vuelco en su estómago. No conocía muy bien a la chica, tan sólo sabía que era la amiga de infancia de Athena y que estaba muy enamorada de Apollo (pese que él no parecía sentir lo mismo); esos datos eran suficientes para hacerle saber que era una buena persona y que no merecía haber muerto de esa manera.

Tenía puesto su ropa informal, según la recordaba, vestido rosa cuyo largo llegaba hasta los tobillos, guantes y chal color crema que hacían juego y su gran sombrero, puesto torpemente en la cabeza.

-_Espera un momento… _-Phoenix se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Jefe? -

-¿Qué sucede, Sr. Wright? –preguntaron Athena y Ema cuando vieron cómo los ojos del abogado comenzaron a brillar, pese que no ha dicho nada en largos ratos.

-Ema, cuando uno lleva sombrero y es asesinado de repente, lo más lógico sería que el sombrero esté caído al suelo ¿no es así? –

-Bueno, sí –respondió extrañada.

Athena abrió los ojos cayó en cuenta de lo que su jefe iba a decir lo siguiente.

-No me digas que… -

El abogado asintió.

-Ema, cuando sacaron la foto de la escena no han tocado nada de nada –cuestionó el abogado, Ema de repente lo miró mal- _Urgh, no debí haberlo dicho así._

-Sr. Wright, ¿por quién me toma? –espetó algo ofendida- No hemos tocado nada en la escena antes que lo fotografíen, estaba tal como lo muestra en la imagen.

Eso confirmó sus sospechas.

-Esto significa que alguien además de Apollo estuvo ahí –aclaró Phoenix, las chicas lo miraron con sorpresa y compresión en sus expresiones.

-Puede ser cierto, petimetre acaba de confirmar que Apollo sufrió un posible ataque… -

-Que fue cuando lo citaron en el callejón –continuó Athena.

-Según en el interrogatorio, Apollo no pudo ver quien lo golpeó –comentó Ema pensativa- Tras despertarse, estaba junto a la víctima y la policía lo detuvo de inmediato…

-Eso significa que él no pudo haber puesto el sombrero a Juniper… esto muestra una clara idea que alguien más estuvo ahí –aclaró Phoenix- Además encuentro una cosa más rara aún…

-Y ¿qué es, Jefe? –comentó Athena, ahora más intrigada que antes. Ema también sentía lo mismo.

-No crees que algo le falta en la ropa de Juniper, Athena –cuestionó.

Su alumna tomó la foto con cierta vacilación para observarlo bien, luego de unos minutos en silencio, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

-La piña… no está –exclamó incrédula.

-La piña –repitió Ema mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-Juniper siempre llevaba un prendedor con forma de piña en su chal –explicó Athena sin dejar sus ojos en la foto- No está.

-Debió habérsele caído –comentó Ema tratando de hallar una lógica.

-No… -la abogada pelinaranja negó con la cabeza- Ella siempre lo llevaba consigo, es imposible que se le cayera así como así, al menos que… -

-Que al asesino se le haya caído en alguna parte –pronunció el abogado- Tiene que estar cerca.

Con eso, los presentes se pusieron a buscar en cada rincón de la escena. Podía ser absurdo tratar de hallar aquel prendedor pero sentían que podría convertirse en una prueba crucial.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo hayan intentado desde las zonas un poco alejadas de la escena hasta los cubos de basura… parecía como si el prendedor hubiera desaparecido.

Phoenix maldijo para sí, podía jurar que el mismo asesino se haya dado cuenta de aquello y decidió llevarse el prendedor consigo. Es como si estuviera jugando con ellos, riéndose de sus caras en alguna parte y quizás, disfrutando la idea que alguien en su lugar irá tras las rejas por su crimen.

No, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Sacaré las muestras de los resultados y se lo entregaré cuando pasen a buscarme –anunció Ema dando fin al uso de sus herramientas- les avisaré cuando los obtenga dentro de 1 hora.

El abogado dio una sonrisa de gratitud a la joven, olvidándose de su exasperación.

-Gracias, Ema. Eso nos ayudará –

La chica asintió.

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepan de una cosa –pausó unos segundos para tomar una respiración- El testigo de ayer, junto con una señora que pasaba por aquí vieron una camioneta 4x4 color gris plata estacionada en frente del callejón, dijeron que lo han visto cerca de la lavandería –

Phoenix no sabía si esto estaba relacionado con el caso.

-Yo no le veo nada sospechoso –

-No he terminado, Sr. Wright –Ema continuó- Estaba a plena hora de la noche, justo antes de la hora del crimen –

-¡! –aquel argumento le llamó mucho la atención.

-También está el extraño hecho que la ropa de la víctima estaba traspirada, esto es algo que la ciencia no puede explicarlo con claridad –

Aquello más que ayuda, se convirtió en otro enigma para esta investigación, aun así el abogado aceptó la información.

-Lo tendremos en mente, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Ema –le sonrió con gratitud.

La chica asintió para luego regresar a la escena y continuar con el análisis.

El abogado y su colega decidieron hacer lo mismo, sin más preámbulos, decidieron llevar a cabo una investigación aparte. Al salir de la escena del crimen, Phoenix se preguntaba por donde comenzar; había encontrado pistas restantes, aun así sentía que faltaba algo más para poder esclarecer el caso.

Podía jurar que esas pistas estaban más cerca de lo que podía imaginar, y se encontraban fuera de la escena del crimen.

Las pistas faltantes eran: el prendedor de Juniper que está desaparecido, el sudor impregnado en su ropa y una camioneta 4x4.

Ninguna parecía estar relacionadas entre sí, de solo mirarlas a simple vista no podía encontrar alguna explicación de todo. Pero, no era el momento de quedarse parado pensando así como así y llegando la conclusión que era imposible, Mia le había enseñado la paciencia y que muy pronto lograría encontrar las respuestas de este enredo problemático.

Continuará.

**¿Guardar progresos?**

¿Sí? ¿No?

* * *

**N/A: les quiero decir que, a medida que iba escribiendo se me estaba haciendo muy largo así que voy subiendo parte por parte hasta poder terminar con la investigación. Estoy teniendo dificultades con este capítulo, he pensado dejarlo por el momento para pensar como seguirlo y encontrar la manera de poder terminarlo, para los que leyeron este fic lo siento mucho por esto. Cuando la inspiración me llegue subiré el cap, por ahora iré subiendo las partes que pude seguir.**

**Les responderé sus reviews:**

**Ashery24: **Sí, si pensaste que Klavier sería el fiscal del caso, pues acertaste. Y ahora sabes la razón por la que tomó el caso. Lo de extrañarse, perdón si me salió así, sólo quería que sorprendieran porque Klavier ha podido comprobar el ataque de Apollo mucho más antes que ellos. Para serte sincera, al principio quería poner un personaje OC en lugar de Larry XD, pero para darle más sentido al fic y no darle tantos cambios, opté que haya aparecido Larry nada más (no me más preguntes porqué lo puse). Gracias, temía que Klavier, Athena (respecto que no pronuncie ningún idioma extranjero y menos en esta situación grave) u otros personajes me hayan quedado OC; pero al ver tu opinión que son IC, me alivia mucho. Y las cuestiones que he puesto, muy pronto verás que habrá respuestas para eso (excepto el de Larry porque no da mucha importancia XD) y hasta que se me ocurra una idea al respecto ¬-¬.

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Gracias, es el primer fic que escribo similar al estilo del video juego, trataré de continuarlo y veré si puedo llegar a terminarlo, para que no te quedes con más intrigas XD.


End file.
